the diffrence between worlds
by diddykong09
Summary: Jared a 14 year old is transported to a world much different from earth with no clue of whats going on and a new crush things seem to go from bad to worse as he is left with his new companions to face the threat to the new world that only time will tell if it survives. Will he succeed or fail at the upcoming challenges? Only time will tell.
1. the dream

I woke to my mom yelling "Get up." from down the hall

"Ok." I responded as I got out of the 13 year old bed with a creak of the springs. I walked to my closet and picked my favorite blue T-shirt and grabbed the blue jeans on the floor I walked out wishing I was still asleep but, I wasn't.I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see my brown hair was messy.I left the bathroom and entered the kitchen. I got a bowl and grabbed a box of cereal not caring what it was as I poured it in to the bowl I saw it was Apple Jacks. I looked at the screen on the stove to see it was 6:10 A.M.

After I finished eating I went to play New Super Mario Bros. 2. Realizing that after beating the game 100% and having 700 lives it's no longer fun. I put my 3ds down and turned on the T.V. on looking for something other than infomercials and cartoon network's old cartoons. I wasted about five minutes looking through the channels before leaving the room even more bored to begin with. I walked down stairs to play minecraft I went on the server to see the server as it always was. Thinking there was nothing to do I logged off to play slender thinking I could use a good scare. as I started it up I noticed it was almost 7 A.M. Time to leave I though pissed because I didn't get to get one note. I walked back up stairs to put my shoes up as my brother came down with a pissed expression I asked "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He said as he walked past me to go to the laundry room

I continued to walk upstairs because that's normal for my brother. I put my shoes on and walked to his truck. It was the biggest piece of crap ever! There is one mirror because the other broke off. I hopped inside and waited for him. About a minute later he came out and got in the truck. he turned on the 19th century radio and we listened to the good oldies in silence. He took a turn and there it was the biggest shit hole in my town the middle school.

I walked inside and headed to the gym. As I walked in I saw my six friends sitting at the top playing Mario kart. Great I thought get to play one of the worst games every day I come to this hell hole. I sat down beside Thomas a tall and thin kid he was the brains of our small group not necessarily the best person but we all were the degenerates of society. on the other side of me was Tyler he was my cousin we are not related we are step cousins. he was the biggest gamer of the group. As we played Mario kart I noticed that It was Friday usually that would bring cheer to most but to me it meant I had to run a cross-country meet tomorrow. The bell sounded as we were sent to home room.

In home room I sit beside my friend Dayton he is the troller of the group he is also the only person I know that can do anything stupid and not get yelled at (he once yelled penis super loud as the principle passed and the principle didn't even look). He wore his usual red hoody and jeans. home room lasted for like 10 minuets before I left for study hall.

In the hall I met Thomas and joined him for the 30 second walk to the lunchroom. As we entered the lunchroom I sat down as Thomas sat beside the whole period we talked about anything to pass the time. As the period ended and we got ready to leave I said "See ya later Thomas."

he responded with "Ya ill see you at lunch."

I went to my math class to meet Steven and Brendan sitting at one of the many tables I sat beside Steven and Brendan and Steven is the comedian of the group he usually forgets everything he is told beside anything involving YouTube poops but he is funny none the less. Brendan is the happiest person in the group I don't know how because of the world we live in but I don't care he is a friend no matter what. The math class went by fast mostly because I sit close to the wall that has the weeks assignments so I do them at the start of class.

I went to my health class and met Dayton there he was sitting in his seat on the opposite side of the class I walked over and started bull shitting with him about the stupid assigned seats. the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down. I walked to my seat and sat down to my relief we were watching a video about the human body and how falling while asleep is safer than falling when awake. the class ended and I moved a total of five seats to the other side of the room for my social studies class.

I watched as Brendan and every other one of my classmates entered the room. Brendan came over and kicked me in my leg so I pulled out my mechanical pencil with a metal tip and tried to stab him but the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down. "Your lucky." I said with a smile as I walked to my seat. The teacher made us take a test and he was a dick and gave my friend a f because he finished before everyone else. the rest of the period was uneventful.

I then went to my language arts class somehow it was my favorite class. I met Dayton and we entered the class. In case you havent noticed I am in the worst class of people ever so everyone is so immature so they ruin the class for me but what ever. the class was easy we read for the whole period before heading to lunch. "Great," I said "Get to see my degenerates called friends."

I left to go to lunch and I met Steven at the mosh pit that is at the lunch room's doors every day. "So Steven what are we gonna do today?" I asked

"Your ass." he responded with a tone that no one could take seriously

"What ever" I said with a laugh "So have you seen Thomas?" Just then Thomas came out of no where and stabbed into my sides and I yelled " really asshole?"

He smiled and said "Yes."

I looked at him and we were let into the lunchroom I "walked" to the table closest to the door you line up at. Thomas was sitting at our table I looked to my left to see Dayton "Hey Dayton what are we doing for recess?" I asked excepting a bs anser.

"I don't know I'll play soccer While you guys get yelled a by the teacher outside."

"Wow that is probably whats gonna happen" I said not caring

Dayton started to laugh as I lined up for lunch. Mostly the lunch line is like getting a private mosh pit around you and I hate most people in my school.

I got to the table Thomas was sitting at and sat down a seat away from him so Steven could have a seat between us. I started to eat and said to Thomas "Hey it's from Bowser." While pointing at Steven who was walking to the table.

As he sat down he said "Aw you save a seat for me? Thanks."

"Always." I said continuing to eat, "So, what are we gonna do outside?"

"Well first I want Gordan." Thomas said completely serious

"Thomas it's a soccer ball." I said

"I want Steven Jr." Steven said like I forgot he had his volleyball

"He is my son!" Thomas screamed

"It is a ball." I responded to his scream

Just then Brendan, Dayton, and Kyle. He is the d-bag of the group but every group has one and we are no exception. Dayton sat down and said "Oh these fagolas again?!" while flailing his arms around

"No!" Thomas, Steven, and I yelled

Tyler approached and I asked "Hey Tyler what do you think about me saying world of warcraft sucks?" I knew this would make him mad

"I'd say you suck." Tyler responded

"Ok but I don't see how it's a good game it's a rip off of runescape and that Pirates of the Caribbean game." I said seeing how pissed he would get

"Ya but "WOW" is better." He said not as mad as I expected

"Whatever." I said not caring that I failed at making him mad

The teacher then yelled "Line up to go out side if your done eating."

I walked to the door to line up just then Steven came out of nowhere and said "Line yo ass up." As he pushed me in to a wall.

"Thanks," I said and responded with "Line yo ass up." while pushing him into a wall

We went out side to play and I grabbed Gordan and Steven Jr. I then waited for Steven and Thomas to come out. As I waited Brendan came out and then tried to take Gordan and Steven Jr from me so I ran and waited again for them. They came out and I threw them the balls and they thanked me for getting their sons. We then walked around the field trying to not get hit by each other with Gordan and Steven Jr. After dodging the ball and throwing the ball I hit Thomas in the face I yelled "BOOM, head shot." He grabbed rocks and we had a war of throwing rocks and balls at each other. The teacher yelled at us and we had to sit on the curb untill recess was over.

"Well this is great." Thomas said with deep sarcasm

"I know, That was a great head shot." I responded while laughing

"I hate you." Thomas responded

"And that's why we're friends." Steven said before I could

"Hey they're taking Gordan!" Thomas yelled

I reminded Thomas by saying "it's a ball."

"No, he is my son." He responded

"What ever Thomas." I said as the teacher blew a whistle for everyone to line up

"Great, back to class." Tyler said as we walked to the line

Dayton and I walked back to our language arts class and sat in our seats. As the other students entered one by one I started on the homework that was written on the white board. I got finished doing the five minute homework and watched as the teacher entered the class. She told everyone to get a book from the back and open it to page 72 so we could learn about nouns and proverbs. we finished and we started reading a book called "I Am Regina". My class read chapter 18 while I read chapter 23 because they read like five words a minute so they finished reading and I started to do the science homework I got yesterday while the rest of the class did the homework I did 20 minutes ago. The class ended and I walked to my locker and entered the combination and put everything in besides my organizer/ briefcase. I then walked to my science class down the hall.

I sat in my seat and watched as Dayton and Tyler entered the class. me and Dayton started to shoot folded sticky notes from rubber bands. The teacher entered but we continued I shot and hit Dayton in his arm so he spun around and shot me in the head. To avoid getting yelled at I put my head down and started to pay attention. The teacher looked at Dayton and me and shook his head. He went back to teaching and we stopped because we could shoot our eyes so for the sake of our eyes we stopped. The bell rung and I ran out of the class yelling "Leroy Jenkins!" I ran to my locker to grab my phone and my 3ds then closed my locker and ran to get on the bus.

I got on the bus to see Kyle had gotten on before me "Mario Kart?" I asked

"What else are we gonna do for 30 minutes?" He asked

"Good point." I said as we started to play Mario Kart

Kyle got off 25 minutes later and I was alone for the other five minutes. I got off and ran to my house to see if anything new happened on minecraft. to my relief they changed the map. Sweet I thought then remembered my kick ass house and was sad so I logged off. I went upstairs and looked at the clock it was 6 p.m. Wow I thought how did I spend three hours on the computer, what ever. I then walked to my room and spent the next four hours watching T.V. and went to sleep.

I had a dream and there was a talking horse but it was silhouetted and it seemed that I was getting bits and parts of the conversation because I heard "You are... save many... in time." That's all I heard before I awoke to the sound of my mom waking me up.

**Ok i hope you guys like it more than the last verson also gonna take a week for me to probly watch all the mlp seasons again so hang in there ill update soon please PM or R&R**

**-diddykong09**


	2. the race

**Disclaimer: don't own heavy rain or Eliot goes to school**

I got up and got my Cross-Country jersey. It's red and it has black on the sides with Orville Cross-Country spelled with huge white letters. I grabbed some running shorts and a white t-shirt. I walked and got some food for breakfast. I walked to the pantry I saw what was there to eat I grabbed the only thing good Apple Jacks. I walked to the table and put down the box as I went to the fridge to get milk and to get a bowl from the cubord. I was down and starting to pour cereal in to the bowl I looked at the clock to see it was 6:15. I started to pour milk in to the bowl and then started to eat. After I finished I walked in to my room to play Heavy Rain for the time I had before I left to the school. I was at the part where Jason gets hit by the car.

(POV game)

"Jason?" Yelled his father Ethan

"Dad!" Yelled Jason from the other side of the street as he sprinted across the street.

"Jason, NOOOOO!" Yelled Ethan as he sprinted and dived in between the car and his son.

(POV Jared)

I started to laugh because who doesn't know to look both ways before crossing the street, and because this game is stupid because Ethan should have died instead of Jason but it is still funny. I shut off the game and went to YouTube on the PS3 and watched the Eliot goes to school series. I finished the last video and headed out for the school. I walked to the school and it was freezing and I started to sprint to get to the school faster.

I got to the school to meet Thomas and Kyle. "Hey!" I yelled

"Hey Jared" Kyle responded

I asked "Play ground?" We looked at each other for a second before running towards the elementary school's play ground.

I climbed the tallest tower slide and slid down. Kyle was running at a spinning thing Thomas was playing on and he jumped and grabbed the bar to prevent him from hitting Thomas. Thomas let go as Kyle jumped on and fell two inches to the ground.

"LOL" I yelled as I watched the events unfold in front of me.

"Dont yell LOL you sound like a retard." Thomas said

"Least I wouldn't have let go." I said laughing

"Screw you." Thomas said as we went to the swings

"I call the baby swing." A voice said behind us. We looked back to see it was Ty.

"Hey Ty." I responded

"Want me to hook you in to the baby swing?" Thomas asked

"Ya I can't when im in the swing." Ty said

Ty got in the swing and Thomas locked the swing's harness shut. "Ok I honestly hope you get hurt Ty." I said laughing as the 13 year old was in a swing for a four to five-year old.

"I'm more surprised he fit in it." Kyle said

"I am also." I responded

"You want out yet?" Thomas asked

"Ya unhook it and I'll jump out." Ty answered

"Ok." Thomas responded as he unhooked the harness

Ty went back and forth for five more swings before jumping out and getting the greatest nut shot ever because the place the harness hooked into there was a bump and he slid forward and hit it. Ty then face planted on the mulch as Thomas, Kyle, and I laughed our asses off at what had happened.

"You ok?" I asked as soon as I could breath again

"No." He responded. That made us laugh harder

I walked over and picked him up by the shoulders and walked him to a bench as Kyle and Thomas continued to roll on the ground laughing "I'm not gonna lie it was cool untill the outcome came." I said trying not to laugh

"At least it was cool." Ty said while trying to collect himself

He got back up and I asked "You all right?"

"Ya, I think the bus is here." He responded

"Oh god run for it." I yelled "Guys the bus is here!"

We rounded the corner and saw people loading onto the bus we sped up to make it and we walked onto the bus and sat down in a row to play Mario Kart.

"Jared join." Thomas said

"No I hate it so much." I responded

"Fine whatever." He said

I took a nap to pass the time. I had the dream from earlier still sillelotetted and it said "Jared you need to come to my world to save the many ponies of this land"

"What?" I asked

All it said for an anser was "All in due time."

Every thing started to fade out and I awoke to see that we were at the place that the race was taking place.

We all departed the bus and headed to set up a tent for the team to sit under while they waited to run.

I sat down after they set the tent and thought about what that dream was about. I thought about the words that the horse had said "You need to come to my world to save the ponies of this land." What did that mean I though as I was interrupted by Thomas.

"Hey reject we gotta walk the corse let's go." He said

"Fine let's go." I responded getting up to walk the trail I would run in less than an hour and a half.

"Did you get the map Thomas?" Ty asked

"No." Thomas responded walking over to our coach to get a map of the course.

"Lets get this over with." I said still thinking about the dream

As we were walking the course we came to a hill and Thomas said "Damn we gotta climb hills."

"It's not that bad Thomas." I responded

"Ya your right its horrible." Thomas said back. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

We finished and it was race time "The worst time of the day, killing us all the very best way." Thomas sung to the tune of spongebob's breakfast song.

"Really?" I asked laughing

"Yes the races are horrible." He responded

"So let me get this straight you joined a sport where you run races and your mad because you gotta run a race?" I asked

"Ya!" he yelled back

"Whatever." I said as we lined up to race

The official said "On your mark. Get set. He pulled the trigger of the starter pistol and everyone dashed to be at the front. I ran around the first corner and saw a shed. I passed it and felt all the energy in my body disappear. Next thing I knew I was Lying on the ground and every thing went black

**Any better? also i have a chapter finished in the notebook and im not rewatching mlp I changed my mind I remember enough to accurately write everything anyway I redid them it sucked but i did it R&R or pm me**

**-diddykong09 out see ya later guys**


	3. A Rude Awaking

**Dont own my little pony only my characters**

After I blacked out I saw that horse again but it wasnt silhouetted again. I saw what she looked like. She was an alicorn she was a very dark shade of blue and she had a few black splotches with crescent moons on them her dark blue hair sparkled in the darkness of the void. she simply stated "It's time."

I was beyond mind fucked at this point and asked "Who are you?" Lucky me didn't get a response.

I awoke to the sound to the sound of a busy city to find i was asleep on a sidewalk with the worst headache ever know to man. I put my hand up to my head to realise it wasn't a hand but a horse's hoof! Now completely scared I noticed all the candy colored horses walking past me on the sidewalk the weirdest part was no one noticed me like I wasn't even there. the feeling was all too familiar to me.

I was startled from my thoughts when i heard a horse yell "halt!" he was in full armor and was coming right at me. On a moments notice I was running through alleyways from what I thought were guards because there was a huge castle in the distance.

After running for a while I thought it was safe to rest and recap what had happened since I got here in a land of colored horses. but, that's the least of my worries because as soon as I sat down two guards came from both directions of the ally cutting off anyway of escape. As they came closer to me I prepared to fight although I have little to no fighting experience and out numbered by three I fought with great effort but soon when down and got restrained.

**you like it ill post another to make up for yestardays chapter i didnt get a moment to hope you getting hooked on this R**


	4. A Talk With The Princess

**disclaimer: i dont own my little pony**

As I was being taken away I noticed we were getting closer to the castle. I then asked "What do you want from me?"

The guard plainly answered "the princess didn't say, but she told us to find a pony looking like you." After hearing this i took the time to examined my new form to see I was a dark blue horse or pony as the guard had said. That's all i saw before the guard spoke again saying "we're here."

As we entered the castle i examined the large halls and chambers of the castle. I couldn't help but think about bowerstone castle in fable 3. As we turned a corner I thought how easily it would be to get lost around here. As we left the castle in what seemed to be a courtyard I saw the pony from my dreams and as we approached her she made the guard release me and then dismissed them.

Before I could ask her who she was she said "I'm princess luna."

I then stated, "Well that answers my first question but how am I even here?"

"Well that's simple really" She stated before continuing, "In this land know as Equestria magic exists but, that doesn't matter. now to the problem at hoof my sister has no idea your here so you'll have to keep a low profile."

"Why?" I insisted.

"because there have been really weird things going on lately at first we thought Discord excaped again but the statue is still there."

"Wait Diswho" i asked confused.

"Discord he's the god of chaos," she answered annoyed, "now no more interruptions we have very little time as it is. Now Jared im going to send you to a town called Ponyvill make a start there and ill speak with you when i have more information about the wierd things."

Still trying to figure out whats happing I ask, "How do you know my name?"

"I brought you here for a reason didn't I? I don't do that to everyone." She said in a sarcastic tone.

I just said "Fair enough, now when do I leave?"

"As soon as possible i'll have a guard get a chariot ready. They will drop you off about a mile away from town." She said in a noble voice.

"Why a mile away?" I asked while she asked a guard to get a chariot ready.

"Because a royal chariot would cause a lot of unwanted attention." she stated with an are you stupid kind of face.

I just nodded and said, "I suppose."

"Very well now go to ponyvill and get started we've spent more time then we would've" she said while taking me to the chariot.

As we were walking I noticed a mirror and decided to finally see my self as i passed I saw the same dark blue body with light red mane and tail. on my flank I saw a minecraft diamond? I know minecrafts awesome but really? also, I had wings so i'm a Pegasus, sweet. We walked in awkward silence untill we got to the chariot.

"Remember Jared keep a low profile." She said with absolute seriousness.

I nodded and hopped into the chariot thinking hows this gonna work? as soon as I said that the chariot took off soaring in to the sky leaving the castle behind I noticed it was night and drifted off to sleep.

**Like long chapters its easier in the imaganation parts than the real parts i dont get it but hey it works R&R**


	5. First Day In Ponyvill

**disclaimer: don't own mlp**

I woke to the lurching of the chariot and noticed there was a saddle bag with a minecraft diamond on it. While reaching for it I noticed a note from Princess Luna it said "Dear Jared, I've brought you somethings from your world enjoy your stay for now." As I was searching the bag I found my Ipod with its headphones and all its songs, the parody of Hunger Games The Hunger Pains, My 3ds with New Super Mario Bros 2 in it, also there was a piece of paper it was a deed to a house? I then saw a note that explained "Follow the directions to the house. the slip is a deed." As I gathered everything together I excited the chariot and I could see the town over the horizon. As the chariot flew away I waved and headed to the town.

After about 30 minutes of walking I arrived at the edge of the town. I looked at the sky to see it was about noon the city was busy but not as busy as the castle city. I followed the directions untill a hyper pink pony came up to me out of nowhere and asked a bunch of questions I couldn't understand.

"What are you new I've never seen you before and I know every pony in ponyvill do you know what this means I get to throw a welcome to ponyvill party at the library at 8PM."

"Ok?" was all I could say as she zoomed out of sight.

As I continued to follow the directions I got lost and saw a tan Pegasus with a pink mane and tail talking to a rabbit. I approached her and asked her nervously "Um, can you give me directions?"

I was answered with a frightened pegasus yelling "EEP!" and landing in a tree

I thought this was cute and laughed a little but all that got me was a frightened stare, so I quickly asked "Can I have directions please?"She slowly climbed down the tree and said something so quietly it was inaudible so I asked "what?"

She said "Um, ok it that's alright with you."

I was confused because she asked if it was alright but instead of thinking about that I said "Ok. thankyou very much,my name is Jared whats yours?"

She answered "Fluttershy" Shyly while keeping away from looking at me.

In my head I thought her name is Fluttershy and she's shy well it makes sense so I responded "I like you name."

I saw a light blush creep across her face while she was taking me to my house and she said "Thankyou very much."

As we reached my house I said "Thankyou for the help." and we parted ways. As I walked into my new house I noticed that there wasn't that much technology for a world where magic exists. I unpacked my stuff and looked at the clock on the wall it read 8:05 PM now I was panicked I ran out the door and ran randomly around the town searching for the library. I ran for about five minutes and I saw a giant tree with lights on inside so I knocked on the door to see a room full of ponies parting "So im guessing im in the right place." I sad before entering the library and thinking this is gonna be fun!

**like it also im not wrighting a sex story im getting that straight now lol anyway read and review pm if any questians im out -diddykong09**


	6. Lets Get This Party Started

**disclaimer: don't own My Little Pony**

It was weird to have a party for me it wasn't like a birthday party with my family it was intense. As I was walking around the crowded room of the library when I spotted the hyper pink pony from earlier so I approached her to thank her. she spotted me and ran up and the next thing I knew I was being dragged across the library to meet her friends I learned that her name was Pinkie Pie also I noticed on her flank there was three balloons, her first friend was a lavender unicorn with almost black hair with a pink and purple stripe in the main and tail on her flank was a sparkle her name was Twilight Sparkle the student of Princess Celestia I guessed that was Luna's sister I've heard about, her next friend was a normal horse named Apple Jack she had a southern accent and she was orange with a blond mane and tail on her flank there was an apple, her third friend was another unicorn named Rarity she had a pure white body and her purple mane and tail were styled on her flank was a diamond in the shape of a perfect rhombus, her forth friend was a cocky pegasus named Rainbow Dash she had a rainbow mane and tail her body was blue and on her flank was a cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt I also got an introduction about her being the fastest flyer in Equestria. As I saw Rainbow Dash I immediately thought of Skittles. her last friend was Fluttershy and I now realised that on her flank were three butterflies.

As I was introduced to everyone I said "Hello nice to meet you all."

everyone in the group replied with a hello and everyone went to party except Fluttershy she headed to a corner I walked up and said "How are you?"

"Oh, um im fine." She stated quietly.

"Your friend sure knows how to throw a party huh." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Um, im not the parting type if that's alright." she said in her usual quiet tone.

"Ya, I get what you're saying this is the first party that's actually more that ten people." I responded.

"Oh" was all she said.

After that anser I said "Well its late im probably gonna leave soon."

"Your right I might leave soon also." she said.

"Want me to walk you to your house?" I asked.

"Um, you can if that's alright with you." she said nervously.

"Ok" I said "Are you ready?"

She said "yes" as we headed for the door of the library.

**like it the next chapter took like five notebook pages so i hope its super long on the computer (Probly not) anyway R&R -diddykong09 out**


	7. The Walk Home

**Disclaimer dont own mlp **

As we left the library I started a conversation by saying, "Beautiful night."

She replied "Yes very beautiful."

I asked, "So, what do you do for a living?"

She shyly answered, "Oh, um, I take care of the animals at my cottage."

"Cool I love animals." I replied.

"Really?" She asked with a shy tone.

"Ya, I had two dogs before I came here" I said.

"Oh, what happened to them?" she asked interested.

"OH um, I don't know I left them with my parents before I came here." I replied honestly

"Oh" was all she said

"I would like to think that they are all right." I said a little sad because I left a life behind.

"Well im sure there fine." she said in a shyless tone.

I'm guessing I found a topic she likes then replied, "So what animals do you take care of?"

"Oh all kinds from birds to reptiles." She replied with the first sight of excitement I've heard her express.

"You got any dogs?" I asked

"Yes." she answered.

"Ok, how about an eagle?"

She replied with, "Yes. You getting the idea that I own a lot of animals?"

All I could say was "Yes. Oh by the way what is there to do around here?"

"Well besides parting not much, I usually am going on adventures to save Equestria with my friends." she answered in a serious tone.

Bewildered I asked "Really? That sounds amazing."

"Alough I don't choose to adventure my friends ask me to and im too scared to say no because I think they won't like me as much." She said sadly

Not knowing it was so personal I said, "Oh, im sorry I didn't know and besides your friends are your friends no matter what so I think you're fearing nothing." I said with all honesty.

"Really?" She asked.

"Ya I met them at the party and they seemed really nice, Rainbow Dash was a little cocky but other than that they're really nice. So, ya your friends are true friends nothing less." I said while looking at the moon.

She blushed and looked at me and said, "That's sweet."

Shocked I looked at her, I was now blushing my face had turned from blue to red I then said, "Oh um, ok."

She now started to speak again and said, "My house is right up here." As we approached her house she said, "Thankyou for walking me home." she said before leaning into kiss me on the cheek. We both were blushing horribly now.

I managed to say, "Um...Um...Um."

She giggled and said, "Goodnight Jared."

"Goodnight." I said as she closed the door. I headed home and saw a shadow move across the road in front of me.

The black form landed in front of me and said, "So you like the shy one." It said.

"So what?" I responded.

"You have no idea who I am human do you?" it said walking towards me.

Startled by its statement I said, "How do you know what I am?"

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that you will have a choice to make choose right and I don't have to make your blood cover the pavement but, all in due time." It said as it disappeared into the night.

I emedeatly ran home affrade for my life. after getting home I realised. "He knows where Fluttershy lives." I ran to her house as fast as I could. When I got there I saw a light on. I ran to the door and started knocking. Fluttershy answered and asked "Are you alright?"

between breaths I said "Ya...are...you?"

she answered "Ya why?"

I now could breathe normally again and said "There was a monster stalking us as we walked to your house, but it fled into the night and i thought it came after you."

"Really?" She responded.

"Yes it fled in to the night like I said." I said

"Well at least we both are alright." She said on the brighter side of the situation.

I could easily tell she was scared and said, "I'm glad your ok."

"Well thankyou for running across town for me." She said with a giggle like she forgot the thing that just happened.

I walked away and said "I'd do it again in a heart beat." I then headed home and went to sleep with no more encounters with the black figure.

**Sorry for not updateing i got addicted to fallout 3 and i was lazy also i spent most of the times i could update on fallout so sorry R&R**


	8. I Take Flight

**Disclaimer I only own my person**

I woke up in my bed and decided to try to fly thinking that i got wings why not use them. with that thought i grabbed my iPod and went out side to fly. I turned on my iPod and chose "Bad Girlfriend by Theroy of a Dead Man". I decided that the first step was to figure out how to flap my wings. I focused on flapping and soon the wings were flapping up and down. Next I decided to jump and see where that lead. apparently it led to me flying two feet off the ground.

I then heard a voice yell "Wow your bad at flying."

Hearing this i lost all focus and face planted into the ground. I then yelled "What Rainbow Dash?"

with a smirk she said "nothing just wow I've never seen a pony fly that bad."

angrily I now said "Ok sorry no one is as good as you." I said with sarcasm.

stupidly and not getting the deep sarcasm she said "You really think so wow thankyou so much I bet if I somehow get better I'll get in to the wonderbolts for sure."

after hearing that I said, "Whatever." as I walked away turning my iPod off.

She then asked "What's that"

being a smart ass I answered "It's alien technology."

"Really?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Ya." was all I said.

She then asked "Wow, it looks awesome can I see it?" She asked amazed now.

I didn't even care so I said "Sure, why not."

I then choose the most non violent and nonsexual song on my iPod which turned out to be "The Wind by Zack brown Band". I could she didn't like it from the frown on her face so I switched the song to "Last Resort by Papa Roach". This song got a better reaction from the head nodding i saw and the smile planted on her face. I then asked "So im guessing you like the iPod."

All I got for an anser was "Yes."

I left her with my iPod and tried to fly again this time I got higher and higher untill I was at cloud level. one thing particular I noticed was that I was walking on the cloud. my next action was pretty stupid even for me because i jumped off the cloud and started to fall faster and faster untill I managed to open my wings but the results of that were my body jerking upward and my wings getting hurt from the force of the sudden wind. I then started to slowly glide down to the ground untill i noticed that bitch Rainbow Dash stole my iPod. quietly out loud I said "God dammit" and went to search for Rainbow Dash.

**You like it also im gonna make more cursing under my oc's breath and stuff like the end of this chapter also ultimate prank in next chapter mabye anyway R&R - diddykong09**


	9. The Recruitment

**Disclaimer i dont own my little pony.**

A little while later I found Rainbow Dash reclining on a cloud listening to my iPod so I yelled "Can I have it back?"

"Only if you can catch me." she replied with a grin knowing that I couldnt catch her.

So I tried to fly straight up to her but she quickly moved to another cloud so I flew to that one but she flew away again. I emedtly thought , I can't out fly her but maybe I can out smart her. After thinking that I said "So im not getting it am I?"

"Only if you catch me." She replied with the same grin.

"Fine." was all I said as I flew after her a while to humor her then said "I give up." It was now sunset.

All she said was "cool."

She headed home while I followed her with the ninja skills I thought I had to stalk her back to her house. She looked back as I ducked behind a box saying "I must look stupid to everypony else."

I heard a "Yes." come from behind me I looked to see it was pinkie pie for some reason she was wearing a pair of fake big nosed glasses. She then said "Are you trying to prank Rainbow Dash?"

I Emedtly said "Yes." She looked at me puzzled because I answered so fast then I added "Because she pranked me."

"Oh boy what did she do? I bet she got you good." Pinkie replied with her excited tone.

I replied with "Yes she did want to help me get her back?"

"Okie dokie lokie." she said the same excited tone "so whats the plan for the prank?"

"Well I was thinking of sneaking into her house at night to set up a trap or something to get her back." I said.

"Amazing, but I can't walk on clouds." Pinkie said "But twilight knows a spell."

"Really?" I asked as we raced off for the library the sun was now setting it soon would be dark.

We arrived at the library to see Twilight reading a book while she used her magic to put a ton of books away at a time. Pinkie Pie ran up to Twilight and asked "Hey Twilight can you cast that cloud walking spell on me please please please?"

Twilight looked behind Pinkie to see me then carefully asked "What for?"

Pinkie Pie quickly responded "So we can prank Rainbow Dash for pranking Jared." As she pointed a hoof at me. I just smiled and waved like a retarded stalker.

Twilight then said "Well ok but can I help you two prank Rainbow Dash?"

I responded with "I don't care as long as Pinkie is fine with it."

Pinkie the left yelling "Oh boy this is gonna be fun!" as she ran outside.

While laughing I said "Well I think that's a yes." As Twilight and I left she grabbed a piece of paper, a feather, and an inkwell.

As we left the library heading for Rainbow Dash's house Twilight said "Wait do any of you know where the house is?"

I responded "Does Fluttershy know the layout?"

Unsure Twilight said "She might but I don't know for sure." as we changed corse for Fluttershy's cottage. the sun was now just barely visible it would soon be night.

As the three of us approached fluttershy's cottage we saw her in the chicken coop feeding the chickens. We then trotted over to her and Pinkie said in her extremely fast tone "Fluttershy do you know where Rainbow Dash's house is?"

Fluttershy then yelled "EEP!" and landed on her chicken coop. She then answered "Um well yes why?"

"Because we want to prank Rainbow Dash." Pinkie yelled before Twilight could speak.

"Um, ok so im guessing you need me to lead you there?" Fluttershy asked shyly

"That's what we hoped I managed to say before Pinkie Pie could yell it out.

Fluttershy now knew I was there and said "Ok." With a normal tone that wasn't shy at all. she than asked "But wont we need dark clothes for sneaking?"

"Ya your right bright pink is a dead give away." I said looking at the pink features of the ponies in front of me.

"So off to Rarity's shop then?" asked twilight.

I then answered "I guess."

As we headed to Rairty's shop I noticed the sun was down and the moon was up. "Amazed by Luna's work?" Twilight asked

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"Wait you didn't know Luna raises the moon and Celestia raises the sun? Twilight asked with even deeper confusion than me.

"Um, before I live here I lived in the middle of nowhere." I answered, "Barely any news of the world got to me and my family."

"Oh" was all Twilight said looking discouraged.

"Were her, but do you think she is still awake?"

"I don't know" Pinkie said as she beat on the door.

Rarity answered the door with a pissed expression plastered past the sleep in her eyes. "What could you possibly want at this time of night darling?" she asked Pinkie

"We were wondering if you had four black outfit black outfits for sneaking?" Pinkie said in her fast tone

"Well darling I can make them in a matter of minutes but for what?" Rairty said in a high-class tone.

"So we can prank Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said.

Rarity saw me and asked "Isn't that the stallion that was at the party?"

"Yes that was me and my name is Jared." I said as I shook her hoof.

"Nice to meet you darling." she said in the same high-class tone.

"Anyway can you make us the outfits?" I asked politely.

"Yes darling but I want something in return." she said with a smile.

"What?" I asked a little scared for the answer.

"I want you to get her good." Rarity said with an evil smile.

"Fair enough." I said with a smile. "so when can we see the outfits done?"

She responded with "About 30 minutes darling."

"Ok we'll be back in 30 minutes." I said.

As we left Rarity's shop Twilight asked "So how are we gonna get onto the cloud house?"

I responded "That's a very good question. Um does Applejack got anything we can use?"

"I don't know lets head over to Sweet Apple Acres and she if she does." Twilight said even more confused than me.

"Wait twilight don't you have that balloon?" Pinkie asked.

"Well yes Pinkie but that is a big balloon and it is dark but if Rainbow Dash is awake she might see it". Twilight responded.

I almost forgot Fluttershy was with us until I looked back to see her behind Twilight and Pinkie Pie so I said "Fluttershy do you got any ideas?"

"Well yes actually, what if you and I picked them up one at a time and flew them up to the cloud?"

"That is a good idea Fluttershy." I said "Since we're at Sweet Apple Acres want to ask Applejack if she wants to join us?

"Might as well" Twilight said.

As we approached the barn in Sweet Apple Acres we saw Applejack working so we approached her. she bucked a tree and apples fell into the bucket below the tree. She moved to another and did the same as she saw us approach her. "Howdy, what are y'all doing out at this hour?"

"Making preparations to prank Rainbow Dash." Twilight said in a prepish tone.

"Wow really? y'all know it's midnight right?" Applejack said

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief

"Ya sugar cube."

"Well i bet Rainbow Dash is asleep then." I said

"Probably." Applejack stated

"You want to join us?" I asked

"Sure sugar cube." Applejack said

"But we still need some stuff for a trap." I said

"I gotcha." Applejack said leaving for a minute and coming back with a big stone, large amounts of string, some wood and alot of rope.

"Ok sweet, now lets prank Rainbow Dash hardcore!" I yelled with revenge on my mind

"Ya!" Everyone cheered

We headed back to Rarity's shop to get the outfits for the prank. As we knocked on the door Rarity was putting finishing touches on the fourth outfit. Rarity looked at the group and said well now there are not enough outfits for everyone." she said sadden.

"Hun? Oh I guess your right" I said while looking at the new group of five "I got it give everyone an outfit but me since I have the darkest body color."

"Because we walked over the town and I really don't want to wait to do this any longer." I said excited to leave and prank Rainbow Dash

"Why thankyou for giving me the outfit sugar cube." Applejack said greatfuly.

"No problem." I said "Thankyou rarity for the outfit we will get her good for you." I said with a smile

"Thankyou dearie." Rarity said as we left her shop in route to Rainbow Dash's house.

As we approached Rainbow Dash's house I said "ready?"

Everyone responded with a "Yes." Twilight then casted the cloud walking spell on Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and herself. Fluttershy and me then lifted up to a cloud yard first we took Pinkie and then Twilight then Applejack. They then put on their black outfits and we entered Rainbow Dash's house.

**Ok I know what I said last chapter but it would have been really long and I don't want to type that much mostly cuz im lazy but besides that I got over fallout and now i noticed almost 1000 views and only 4 reviews and 2 don't count because my friend raged because i called him retarded in the first chapter so ya also if anyone wants to play a minecraft server with me do .com tell 'em diddykong09 sent ya ill get diamonds and ill share em with ya so seriously review please.**


	10. A Night Full of Tricks

**Disclaimer: dont own mlp**

As we entered the house we saw the many floors of the house had. I then said "Nice place." We walked a few feet to a staircase.

Fluttershy then said "Rainbow dash's room is up the stairs to the left."

I then responded "Ok can you guys set the trap? I've got bisness to attend to." Everyone solutited me and started unpacking the stuff Applejack brought. I then remembered and asked"Hey twilight you still got the ink and feather?"

"Yes." as she handed me them both.

I then walked up the stairs and took a left following Fluttershy's instructions. I opened a door to see the mare named Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud bed. I then walked over and whispered in to her ear "Paybacks a bitch." I then spotted my iPod she must have fallen asleep while she was listening to it. I then grabbed it and put it in my saddlebag and started drawing on her face with the ink and feather. I then heard a loud bang. I hid incase Rainbow Dash awoke, but luckily for me she was a heavy sleeper. I then walked down stairs to investigate the noise

(POV Fluttershy)

As Jared headed upstairs I watched as Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Applejack unpacked. We then started to set up what looked like a catapult that was activated by a tripwire. Pinkie Pie was excited I could tell she had a smile planted on her face and she couldn't stand still but that's normal for Pinkie, I guess.

Twilight then asked "Fluttershy can you fly up and tie this around that cloud piece sticking out of the ceiling?"

"Ya." Was all I said as I flew up to tie the string around it.

When I was tieing it Twilight said "Tie it tight or else the trap will deploy its self."

"Ok." I said answered nervous. as I finished I flew down and landed beside Twilight. I then saw Applejack move what looked to be a counter weight on the opposite side of the catapult. I then wondered "How is the catapult staying on the cloud without falling through?"

Twilight responded "I used a spell on it."

"Oh" I simply said.

"Is it ready?" asked Pinkie in an excited tone.

"Almost Pinkie." Twilight answered "Applejack are you done with the counter weight?"

"Ya sugar cube" Applejack responded

"Good now we need to see if it works." Twilight said

Pinkie then yelled "Oh me me me me!"

Applejack, Twilight, and me stared at Pinkie then Twilight said "Ok, Pinkie trip the tripwire."

"Yay" she yelled as she ran over the wire. The catapult sprang in to action with a loud bang and sent Pinkie Pie into the horizon screaming "WWWWEEEE!"

"Well it works." Twilight said with a smile.

Just then Jared walked down the stairs and asked "What was that bang?"

"Oh that was the catapult." Twilight answered

"Ok, so it works?" Jared asked

"Yes but we need to reset the catapult." Twilight responded

"Ok awesome, but where's Pinkie?" Jared asked searching for Pinkie Pie.

"Oh we just shot her off in the catapult." Twilight responded

"Wow did she agree to or did she do it by accident?" Jared asked as we reset the catapult.

"She volunteered to." Twilight said as we left Rainbow Dash's house.

(POV Jared)

We reached the center of town as I said "Goodnight everypony we will be woken to the screams of Rainbow Dash."

They all said their goodbyes and left me in the dark of the town's center. As I was walking home when I came in contact with the dark figure it said "Time to choose."

"Screw you" I responded wanting to go home.

"Do you even remember the choice?" It asked annoyed

"Judging by how it was yesterday ya I remember." I said having more fun than it obviously

"Then what was the choice?" it asked with a pissed tone

"I don't know." I said laughing

"They've rubbed off on you" It said with a little fear in its voice

"Who rubbed off on me?" I asked confused

"The elements of harmony." It said in an evil tone

"Who?" I asked confused

"The ponies you were with, They are the elements of harmony." It said

"Wait, you mean Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight?" I said starting to laugh again

"The stupid pink one it the element of laughter." It said "That is what is making you laugh."

"Hey! She is very nice like the rest of them, so leave me alone dick." I yelled as I walked past it.

"You stupid retard you made the wrong choice." It said as it ran into the night

"Hump, pussy." I said to my self

I went home to see it was 2AM "hun only two?" I said to myself. I grabbed my iPod from my bag and my 3DS from the bookshelf in the bedroom. I laid on my bed listening to **Your gonna go far kid **by **The Offspring** and trying to play my 3DS but it's hard with hooves, so I quit and started reading the **The Hunger** **Pains.**It was the part where Kantkiss starts the forest fire with a flamethrower. I read for another hour untill i put the book down and managed to sleep the night away.

**is it all you thought it would be? R&R also there's a poll for the next story I write the choices are sequel to this, cross overs between skyrim and lightning theif, or minecraft and mlp**


	11. Last Day In Ponyvill

**dont own mlp **

I awoke to the screams of a pegasus named Rainbow Dash. I smiled and searched to see where she landed. I then remembered and said aloud "I wonder if pinkie is ok?" As I wondered across town.

I walked through an ally and saw a flash of light "Luna?" I asked

"Yes, and we've figured out about the weird stuff. there is a figure that goes out at night and causes mayhem." as she pulled out a photo showing grass painted that said "Go to hell"

"Wow." I said. Then asked "Do you know what hell is?"

"No do you?" She asked

"Yes it's a horrible place." I answered. "So what happens now?" I asked

"I was hoping you would say that." She said deep in thought. "I got it! There were a group of recruits that joined the guards yesterday. I don't think that they would notice another guard, you think you can handle the training?"

Unsure I said "Why not it's probably harder than it sounds but, I think I can handle it."

"Good, pack your stuff and say goodbye to anyone you have met because I will be at your house at midnight to teleport you to the castle." She said

"Oh, midnight?" I asked saddened

"Yes, anymore time and they will notice you easier." Luna said in a tone of complete seriousness

"remember midnight Jared." She said as she disappeared in a flash of light

"Great." I said alone now

With the new info I had gotten I went to Twilight's house to say goodbye. I arrived to see it was dark in the library. I knocked and walked inside to see no one home not even Spike or her owl Owlicious. Damn that's a retarded name for an owl I thought as I yelled "Twilight you home?" I was answered with silence as I closed the door and headed for Sweet Apple Acres.

While walking to Sweet Apple Acres I noticed that the town was empty like a ghost town "Where is everyone?" I asked aloud continuing on my path to the farm.

As I approached the farm I heard a door shut and I looked to see a little red haired filly with a red body start to run away. "Wait!" I yelled as I chased after her

"Go away!" She yelled back at me

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I said

She rounded a corner as did I a few seconds later but unlike her I got bucked by a red blur. The wind ws knocked out of me and I hit the ground with an "Oof."

As my vision focused again and I could breath again I was asked by the red-haired filly "Who are you?"

Now I was breathing but coughing horribly but I answered with "Im *cough* Jared." I saw the big red stallion just looking in the area around us as the filly interrogated me.

"So Jared." She asked, "What were you doing last night?" Just then an orange pegasus with a purple mane and tail and a white unicorn with a lavender and light pink mane and tail came from the woods.

Feeling no need to lie I answered "I was pranking Rainbow Dash with the help of Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. Why do you ask?"

"Becuse they're gone!" She yelled as she smacked me it stung a bit so I thought that she must work on the farm.

"Why did I get smacked?" I asked confused

"Cause that's what happens in the movies." She said

I nodded my head in understanding and asked "What do you mean their gone?"

"They vanished in the night and you said you were with them so you did it." She said

"No we split in the town's center." I said not wanting to make the red stallion angry. He looked mellow but still.

"Oh really?" She asked in an unconvinced tone

"Yes!" I said trying to convince her

"Fine." She said not happy about it

"Do you know anything about how they vanished?" I asked

"No." She said saddened

"Why don't we look around the town for them?" I asked trying to cheer up the sad filly

"Ok." She said happier

As we walked around the town I noticed the two fillies following us so I asked "What are your names?"

The little yellow one said "I'm Apple Bloom."

The orange pegasus said "I'm scootaloo."

The white unicorn said "And im Sweety Bell."

In unison they started to sing a song about how they are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After they stopped singing I asked the red stallion "Whats Your name?"

"He's my big brother Big Mac." Apple Bloom said

"Ok." I responded

We searched around town until I saw a random pony and I yelled "Hello can we talk to you for a second?"

The pony responded by running off into an alleyway. "Chase her!" Yelled Apple Bloom. Next thing I knew we were running through ally after ally chasing after the pony. The pony took a wrong turn and trapped herself at a dead end.

"Can we talk now?" I asked. I was answered with the pony jumping from stack of boxes to stack to get on the roof of the closest building I yelled "Hardcore parkour."

Apple Bloom looked at me like I was stupid and said "Chase after her!"

"OH!" I yelled as I flew after her. I caught her easily because flying is easier than running sadly.

"What do you want?" The girlish voice asked

"I just want to talk." I said following her as she jumped off the roof to the street below.

"No you don't your lieing!" She said

"No im not." I said as I followed her around a corner to a dead end. "Who are you?" I asked

"Who am I? More like what." The pony said as she morphed into the shadow creature.

"You!" I said surprised by the transformation

"Yep, remember when I gave you the choice between me and the ponies and you choose the ponies?" It said

"technically I didn't choose I called you a dice and laughed a lot." I said with a smile knowing it pissed him off

"Ok dumb shit time to die." It said pissed

"Fine bring it on but, first I must ask what happened to Fluttershy, Twilight and the rest of them?" I asked ready for the lies I would be told

"Oh so the reject wants to know what happened to his bitch how sweet." It said in a babyish tone

"First of all she isn't a bitch and second of all Tell me the fuck what happened to them." I yelled

"Since you incest, first I kidnaped them then I slowly killed them. It said with a smile

"What!?" I asked fearing this was real

"Ya and your bitch died the worst." It said without a care

"How dare you!" I yelled "I'll make you pay!" I charged at it and right before I got to it I spun 180' and I used the momentum to buck him in the face. It flew back and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh you wanna fight now? Let me change my outfit to make it all the better." It said as it morphed into Fluttershy.

Wide eyed I said "No. I...I can't."

"Aw don't be afraid to hit me im only your careing friend." It said in Fluttershy's voice

I closed my eyes wishing to wake up from this hellish nightmare. I opened my eyes to see it walk towards me. "What are you?" I asked paralysed from fear

It got close and whispered in my ear "I'm your worst nightmare." It kicked me and continued to beat the shit out of my head and torso. I looked up to see a foot come at my head.

I fell unconscious.

**The story is far from over and the story is a lie... well a part is but it's only the begging so sit back and wait for an update also im doing a Halloween story for ya so I have a lot of chapters in my note book but ill start to make the Halloween one shot. It's obviously a horror finally I got Oblivion and im addicted to it so ya I don't learn first it was fallout now its elder scrolls so ya R&R**

**-diddykong09**


	12. The Cage

**Don't own the ponies we all love**

I awoke to see that I was in a cage. "Fuck." I said

"Well your awake, good." The shadow figure said as it stepped into the light

"What do you want?" I asked

"Hum, besides your life and to keep you out of my master's plan, nothing." It responded

"If you don't mind me asking what is that plan?" I asked

"I'd tell you but im forced to kill you so ya." It responded walking to a table with tools

"Damn any good news?" I asked trying to prevent the inevitable

"Well acutely yes. I lied." It said as it walked over to a tarp over a wall and ripped it off

"What do you want now?" yelled a voice I've only heard a few times

"Come look I've got someone for you six to meet. You actually might know each other" The figure said with a smile

My eyes went wide as I tried to figure out if what I saw was real. "Guys your alright?" I asked happy given the current situation

"Yes they are the real deal 100% original ponies." The shadow figure responded

"Jared?" A shy voice asked

"Fluttershy are you guys alright?" I asked in an excited tone

"Yes. That thing came to our houses at night and it looked like you and kidnaped us." Fluttershy said in a scared and hurt tone

"What did you do to them?" I asked pissed trying to get to the shadow figure through the cage

"Not much except the occasional poke with a cattle prod." It said looking at the back of its hand

Now I was seeing red I yelled "Let me out and fight me!"

"Now calm your self." It said as it stabbed me with a cattle prod

I could feel the volts of electricity go through my body and grow in my back as every shock went through me. I screamed in pain and hear the girls cry in fear. "NO!" I yelled as I started to beat the cage's bars.

"Lets turn up the power shall we?" It asked as it turned a dial and continued to stab me with the cattle prod

I could feel each stab weaken me untill I fell unconscious

(POV Fluttershy)

We all watched in horror as Jared's unconscious body jumped at every shock it took. "Please stop!" I yelled

"What you don't like this? I thought we were having fun." It said

"What pony would have fun to this?" Rainbow Dash questioned

"Ya, what are you?" Twilight asked

"I'm glad you're taking an interest in to me." It said, "You see im not a pony."

"obviously." Rainbow Dash said

"Hey, shut up!" It yelled as it turned into a creature I have never seen before. "There now you see my true form."

"Uh, what are you exactly darling?" Rarity asked

"I'm a human." the human responded

"Well are you stallion or mare sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked

"Well im a male but in stupid horse language im a stallion" the male human answered

"Um, Twilight do you know what a human is?" I asked shyly

"No Fluttershy I have never heard of a human before." Twilight said answering my question

"Oh! Fun fact of the day before Jared came to this world he was a human." The male human said

"No! He is different and nothing like you." I yelled

"Oh really? What do you know about him then?" He asked "how do you know everything Jared told you isn't a lie?"

"If you're gonna talk about me at least do it behind my back." Jared said waking up from passing out

"Oh you ruined story time." He retorted

"Wait do I know you? Jared asked

"No, No you don't dumb shit." He yelled

"Can I ask what your name is?" Jared asked

"Know what fine. My name is Drake, happy now?" Drake said "Well im sleepy so im gonna go to sleep so ill let you be with your bitch. He grabbed Jared's cage and kicked open the cell door and threw the cage in and slammed the door shut. "Nighty night ponies." Drake said as he went up a stair case.

(POV Jared)

"So im guessing you want an explanation." I said looking at the ground

"Ya!" everyone yelled at me

"Ok i guess ill start at the beginning and end with now." I said unsure

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said with the small trace of marker on her face

"Ok well it all started a couple of days ago when I was warped to this world from mine. I then awoke to find myself on the streets to see I was a pony. I then started to get chased by guards. I got captured and taken to a castle and I still have no idea where I was." I retold

"I'm guessing you were in Canterlot." Twilight interrupted

"Oh ok I was in Canterlot. anyway I was taken to the castle and I met Luna and she told me that I was to protect every pony in the land but I failed." I said starting to chucked at the word fail

"Your lieing." Rainbow Dash yelled at me

"Hump, I wish." I said continuing the story." Anyway back to the story. Luna then sent me to Ponyvill to wait for her to contact me with more info about Drake. since I was with at least one of you all ill skip to the day after we pranked RainbowDash."

"What?" RainbowDash asked

"Ya I drew on your face because you stole my iPod now stop interrupting me." I said "Now where was I? Oh ya, um so I woke up in my bed and heard RainbowDash scream from the catapult so I went to find where she landed and met Luna in an ally and she told me that I was to become a guard and I had to say goodbye to every pony I met since I got there. I was closest to the library so I went to say goodbye to Twilight but since Drake kidnaped you all Twilight wasn't there so I left and headed to Sweet Apple Acres. I saw AppleBloom and chased her because every pony in the city was nowhere to be seen. I chased her around a corner and Big Mac bucked me. He knocked the wind out of me and AppleBloom interrogated na about you six and how you all disappeared. After being smacked by Apple Bloom and we searched the city for you six. we then say a random pony that was actually Drake in disguise. I chased after him and he took a turn into a dead end and he turned in to a shadow. We talked for a bit and I bucked him so he turned in to Fluttershy and beat the crap outta me." I said finishing the story

"We're suppose to believe that?" RainbowDash asked

"Well I really don't care what you belive it or not because it is the truth." I said completely serious

"I belive you." Fluttershy responded

"Me too." PinkiePie said with a smile

"Know what make that three sugar cube." AppleJack said

"You girls are really for the lies? Look what has happened to us." RainbowDash complained

"Well if luna brought Jared here then who brought Drake here?" Twilight asked confused

"I remember Drake saying that he has masters so im guessing that his masters are the ponies that brought him to this world." I responded trying to make every pony understand

"I believe you darling." Rarity said in her nice noble tone

"If what you say is true then I have no problem believing you." Twilight said

"Five of six is good enough for me." I said looking at RainbowDash

"Oh fine, I believe you." RainbowDash said unhappy

"So now that I got your trust can you let me out of this cage?" I asked

**ok so my Halloween story is done and now my full attention is on this story. I hate my laptop it sucks and kept closing for no reason I had this chapter done and it randomly shut off so that pissed me off anyway R&R**

**-diddykong09 **


	13. A Not So Great Excape

**still don't own mlp**

I got out and said "Thankyou for letting me out."

"So, why did Luna send you to Ponyvill and not tell us?" Twilight asked

"Luna said to keep a low profile but I failed at that." I said while working out my stiff joints

"If that's true then why doesn't Celestia know about you?" Applejack asked

"Luna told me not to tell anypony I was human." I responded while sitting on a wooden plank attached to the wall by chains.

"Might not want to sit on that." Pinkiepie said

"Why?" I asked as I heard a creak and fell to the floor "Of corse it had to break." I said as i got back up. I looked at everypony's face and said "We need to escape."

"I know darling this cell is filthy." Rarity said trying not to touch the floor of the cell.

"You got a plan?" Rainbowdash asked

"No but look for anything that can be used to our advantage." I said as I grabbed the chains from the broke bench

"Ok sugar cube." Applejack responded as she jumped onto the bench on the opposite side of the wall

"Um, Jared." Fluttershy said

"Yes Fluttershy?" I asked wondering what is wrong

"I just wanted to thankyou." She said coming closer and kissing me on the cheek again. I stood there blushing as did Fluttershy. Everypony gathered around us.

"I knew when you both left the party something happened." Twilight said

"Oh, you darlings make the cutest cupple." Rarity said. Fluttershy and I blushed even harder at this comment.

"Um, not to ruin the moment but shouldn't we be escaping?" I asked trying to get back on topic

"Ya your right but don't think you two are off the hook just yet." Twilight said as everypony got back to work. We managed to find about 10 feet of chain, splintered boards, and a piece of concrete.

"Hun, what can we do with these?" I asked thinking

"Hey, Twilight why don't you teleport out of the cell?" Rainbowdash asked

"I tried to earlier but I couldn't, something is stopping me from teleporting." Twilight said a little saddened

"Wait, what if we pried the bars away?" Pinkiepie responded in her usual hyper tone.

"Jared help me pry the bars." Applejack said

"Ok sure." I said walking to the cell door

"Ok sugar cube feed the chain through the door and out the other edge of the door. Then tie the chain to you and I want you to charge away from the door." Applejack said getting ready to buck the door down.

I did what Applejack told me to and charged away as Applejack bucked the door to loosen it. The door fell to the ground with a "thud" and I smiled and said "It worked. Now lets escape shall we?"

We walked outside and I grabbed the cattle prod from earlier with my mouth. "Jared why are you picking that up?" Fluttershy asked

"I grabbed it for protection incase we need it. Im tired of failing my duties" I responded completely serious

"Oh." She replied in a disappointed

We walked up a staircase and opened a door to see Drake and four other ponies. "Well, well, well we finally get to see the hero Luna chose." An alicorn with a red blazing maine and tail, his body was redder than the burning sun.

"Shut up war!" The black and white alicorn said as his ghost like maine and tail vanished and reappeared.

"Hey Death how come your super asshole today?" Asked a pale white alicorn with a foggy cloud around his flank.

"Ya I agree with Pestilence, you are super asshole today death." Said a black alicorn with crimson red eyes.

"Know what fuck you War, fuck you Pestilence, and fuck you Famine." Death yelled as he left through a door behind them.

"God I sware he was dropped on his head when he was a colt." Famine said as he departed through the same door as Death

"Ok, War I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night." Pestilence said as he left for the door

"Aw dammit! This is why nothing gets accomplished." War said said with a hoof to his face. "Drake kill the nuisances." said leaving through the door

"With pleasure master." Drake replied

Drake walked towards me as I readied the cattle prod. Drake threw a right jab and hit me in the jaw. I swung my head with clenched teeth and hit Drake with the cattle prod. His body shook from the electric current. "How does it feel?" I asked

"Like sex." Drake responded

"Um, ok I doubt that but whatever." I said as I dodged his punch. I swung the prod again and hit him in his face. "In the face!" I yelled, he fell and I beat him four more times and he passed out from the electric shocks. I looked back and saw Twilight deep in thought. Twilight whats the matter?" I asked

"Nothing just I've heard Death, War, Pestilence, and Famine. I can't remember where though" Twilight stated

"I think I know where the names come from but it doesn't really make sense." I responded

"What, What doesn't make sense?" everypony besides Twilight asked

"The four ponies of the apocalypse." I said " It doesn't make sense because chaos and corruption releases them if im not mistaken."

"Thats where I've heard those names before!" Twilight exclaimed

"So this legend is real?" Rainbowdash asked, "Because a lot of legends seem to be real."

"apparently." I simply stated "Anyway lets finnish excepting shall we?"

"How is this possible?" Twilight wondered aloud

"Maybe Luna knows more about legend of the four ponies of the apocalypse." I suggested

"Hump, maybe." Twilight responded as we walked down a hallway to a door. I opened it to see my body in a capsule filled with water. "Hows this possible?" I asked confused

"Is that another human?" Pinkie asked

"Yes that is another human and it's me?" I said unsure

"OK if that's you then how are you here?" Twilight asked

"I have no idea." I said awestruck while putting my hoof on the capsule.

"Whats this do?" Fluttershy asked

We all looked over to see an empty capsule hooked to the mainframe that was also attached to the capsule with my human form in it. "It looks like I can make Jared a human again from this machine." Twilight said unsure

"Well let's try it." I said "What do I do?"

"you need to step in the empty capsule and I need to hit this button right here." Twilight responded pointing to a big red button

I walked towards the capsule dropping the prod and stepping inside. I asked "Ready?"

"Ya let's try this." Twilight said as she pushed the button.

I saw a flash of light as my vision came back I saw I was in the other capsule I was going to yell it worked but as I opened my mouth it filled up with water. I was losing air fast. I started to beat on the glass. My hit became weaker and weaker untill I started to see specks of black. I heard a "crash" and was on the floor gasping for air. I asked, "What happened?"

"You almost drowned in that tank sugar cube." Applejack said

"Then how am I out of the tank?" I asked a second question

"I bucked the tank." Applejack answered

"Thankyou." I said getting up off the ground. I looked at myself in a mirror to see my old body was back. In the mirror I saw my same blue eyes and same messy brown hair. I looked down to see I had a hospital gown on. I looked around to see a pile of clothes on the floor by the door we entered in to this room. I searched the pile untill I found a black shirt and dark blue jeans. I walked behind a curtain and said "I need a second." I put the clothes on and walked from behind the curtain. "What is their something wrong?" I asked looking at the six ponies staring at me.

"You're a human like Drake." Fluttershy said

"No Im not like Drake Im good and he is evil and he is helping the four ponies of the apocalypse." I responded in my defence agenst the statement

"Can we leave now?" Rainbowdash asked

"Sure" I responded as we left heading out the door and walking around aimlessly untill we found a door that led outside.

**my friend swordsman8 and I made a story check it out on his profile**


	14. I Am No Hero

**Dont own MLP or the song "I am no hero" by Mandopony**

"Finally free!" Rainbowdash exclaimed as she flew into the air happy as could be.

"Hey Twi do you know where we are?" Applejack asked as she looked for anything in the distant horizon.

"I have no idea where we are." Twilight simply stated as we all hiked in to the forest away from the factory

"How are wa gonna get back?" Pinkie asked

"I'm guessing we should set up a base in that clearing and go from there." I said thinking

We got into the clearing and I watched Rainbowdash do some barrel rolls and flips in the air then I got it "Hey Raindowdash can you go and find the nearest city and lead us back to it?" I yelled up to her

"Sure thing." Rainbowdash said as she flew away into the horizon leaving nothing but a rainbow trail.

"So what now?" Rarity questioned

I guess we are gonna end up camping out here." I said looking at the setting sun.

"Camping?! No I can't camp I am a lady and need proper shelter." Rarity started to wine

"We will make tents." I responded climbing a tree and braking off some branches

"Fine." She responded not sure about the whole situation

"Hey Twilight can you make a tent frame with these branches?" I asked

"Yes I can." Twilight answered while making a tent frame big enough for four ponies

"Great. Applejack do you know what flint looks like?" I asked

"Ya sugar cube why?" She questioned

"For fire." I simply stated "Rarity can you "decorate" the tent frame with some leaves and branches?"

"Of corse darling." Rarity responded not knowing I basically asked her to make the tent's roof and walls.

"Pinkie can you go find sticks and some bark?" I asked knowing she was up to the task

"Yes." Was all Pinkie said as she sped into the forest to find firewood

"Jared can I talk with you if it isn't a problem?" Fluttershy asked shyly

"Sure." I answered following her to the edge of the woods "What is it?" I asked unsure of the problem

"I need to know who you are." Fluttershy answered

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You were a pony now you are a human so who are you?" She asked more assertive

"I don't know. At first I was a human then I was a pony and now im human again. So im sorry but can't anser that." I said saddened

"I can't like somepony I don't know." She said walking away with tears in her eyes

Feeling the cold shoulder of rejection I slumped agenst a tree and slid to the ground. I watched as Rarity applied some branches to the top of the tent. "Why the long face sugar cube?" Applejack asked with the flint in her mouth

"Nothing." I answered hiding the depression in my voice

"Come on sugar cube I wasn't born yesterday." Applejack responded

"Fine but don't tell the others." I said

"Fair enough." Applejack responded

"Fluttershy. Fluttershy basically told me she didn't want to be around me because I don't know who I am anymore." I said in a depressed tone

"I know who you are." Applejack stated. I looked up at her from my seat as she continued. "You are a human named Jared that has a crush on my friend Fluttershy. Recently you've become the real you and Fluttershy needs to sure that you are who you were."

I looked at the ground with a faint smile and said "Thank you also don't tell Fluttershy because that might make things worse."

Rarity got the tent covered the last part of the tent as Applejack and I walked over to the campsite. Pinkie zoomed over to me from the forest and gave me all the twigs and bark she got for the fire.

"Thank you." I said taking them from Pinkie

I made a stack of sticks and bark with the pieces Pinkie got for the fire. I used the flint Applejack got and beat it agenst another rock as sparks flew off. I lit the fire to my surprise not knowing what I was doing.

"That's a mighty fine fire Jared." Applejack said

"Thank you." I responded climbing a tree to sleep in. Everypony got into the tent as the sun went down over the horizon. I watched as the fire started to die after about 30 minutes. I broke off some sticks from the tree and threw them from where I was laying. I got them into the fire and the fire responded by getting bigger. What did I get myself in to? I thought

**(!I AM NO HERO MANDOPONY'S SONG!)**

"Don't look for me in the spotlight  
Don't think that I am the one  
Who brightens your lives,  
And endlessly strives,  
To live a life in the sun" I sung

"I will never shine, I'll never be beautiful,  
And I will never be yours,  
She made it clear, I should stay right here,  
So you can be sure...

That I am no hero  
I can't answer your prayers  
No matter how I feel inside  
I know that nobody cares  
For I am no hero  
And when you look to the sky  
You will never see my face  
You'll never see me cry

This is the real me,  
Unashamed, but not unafraid  
I won't say I'm sorry  
For who I was,  
I can't say I've never strayed

Far from the light, away from the path  
That all the righteous have tread,  
But I'll never lie, no I'll never try  
To claim I'm perfect instead

For I am no hero  
I can't answer your prayers  
No matter how it feels inside  
I know that nobody cares  
For I am no hero  
And when you look to the sky  
You will never see my face  
You'll never see me cry

No I am not perfect,  
I just wanna be  
The one you look up to  
In times of need,  
But you love another,  
I'll never be the same  
When you're lonely like me,  
Don't call for my name...  
Don't call my name.  
Name."

I finished slowly letting off the last word I smiled knowing that, that song fit what was happening perfectly.

I started to stare at the moon untill I heard. "That's a nice song." I blushed embarrassed because someone heard me and looked to see Luna standing below me. "You really are hard to keep track of. You know that?" She asked

"Thank you." I said smiling

"That wasn't a compliment." Luna said "Do you have any idea how long you were gone?"

"Um, a few days?" I questioned

"Try a few weeks." Luna responded

"What!?" I asked in disbelief

"You disappeared about five weeks ago." Luna answered my disbelief

"But awoke and stared down there for about a day before escaping." I said still trying to figure this out

"Escaped from where?" Luna asked confused

"Oh it's over in that direction." I said pointing in the direction that we came through earlier

"Show me." Luna said taking off into the air.

"I can't fly." I yelled up to her

"Oh I didn't even notice you weren't a pegasus anymore." Luna stated landing beside me "So how did you become human again?"

"My human body was hooked up to a machine and I entered the other side of the machine as Twilight hit a button and I became human." I retold

"Wait the elements are with you?" Luna asked

"In that tent." I simply stated while I walked into the forest to show Luna where the factory was from earlier

"You know I can give you the power to transform between your human form and your pony form." Luna said expecting a yes please do it

"Can you do that?" I questioned

"Yes I can." She said as she charged a light in her horn. The light disappeared in a flash as she said, "Done, now focus on turning back to your pony form."

"Ok." I responded while focusing on my pony form. There was a daze of light as I fell to the ground. I noticed I was my good old blue pegasus. I got up and said "Thank you Luna."

She nodded as we took off in to the skies toward the factory that we saw off in the distance. "Is this it?" Luna questioned as we landed

"Yes." I responded

"Ok." She said walking towards the closest window and looking in. "Fair enough, let's go back to the campsite."

We flew back to the campsite to see everypony awake. We landed and met them by the fire. "Princess?" The girls questioned bowing to her

"Yes, can you all explain what happened when you were locked up in that factory?" Luna asked

"Sure." Twilight responded sitting down by the fire as everypony took a seat around it. "I awoke to see Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. I watched as Drake threw Rainbowdash into the cell."

"Wait who is Drake?" Luna asked

"Oh I forgot to mention earlier." I stated, "Drake is the shadow figure he is a human like my other form," As I said this the six ponies noticed my pony form was back." and Drake is helping the four ponies of the apocalypse."

"The four ponies of the apocalypse?" Luna asked unsure

"Yes." I responded back to the princess

"What can you tell us about them?" Twilight questioned not mad for being interrupted

"I know they are a legend but, I can't remeber what they exactly do." Luna answered deep in thought. "We can discuss this tomorrow at the castle."

"How are we going to get there?" Rarity asked

"I can teleport you all to Canterlot." Luna stated

"Then who will get Rainbowdash?" Pinkiepie questioned

"I'll stay." I volunteered. "Anypony else want to stay?"

"Me." Fluttershy said walking over to me.

Fuck, I thought thinking about how long the night was going to be.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Everypony besides Luna, Fluttershy, and I yelled. Fluttershy and I blushed as Luna looked at Fluttershy and me for a second confused. After a second Luna just smiled and shook her head.

"Ok well let's get going and leave the lovers to themselves." Luna said joining in on the joke. We blushed even harder. They left in a flash of light to leave us all alone.

**Ok I wanted to update earlier but I got lazy and didn't do it also since no one responded to the next story besides Domadude who left a comment saying he wanted a mlp & minecraft story so that is the next story. See ya -diddykong09**


	15. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own mlp solar is MrUbaNub's Oc, I own Midnight Diamond**

"Jared I'm sorry." Fluttershy said walking up and hugging me

"For what?" I asked

"For not trusting you earlier." Fluttershy responded

"You had the right." I said trying to get away from all the awkwardness

"No. No I didn't Drake said something about not being able to trust you and I believed him." She said on the verge of tears

"It's alright." I said "Ya I was upset earlier but now I'm fine."

"Thankyou Jared." She stated while she hugged me again

"No problem." I said yawning from being sleep deprived.

"Here lets lay down." Fluttershy said dragging me over to the tent. Not caring and hoping for the best I fell forward landing with a thud.

"Ow." I stated rolling on my back

"Really?" Fluttershy asked

"Ya I'm not that smart if you haven't noticed." I responded

"How are you not smart?" SHe questioned with a smile on her face. "Because you are a smart pony."

"Thankyou." I responded as Fluttershy crawled up beside me. I blushed and said. "I'm glad you stayed with me."

Fluttershy blushed at this and said "Why wouldn't I? I love you."

My face became purple from blushing so hard as I said "I love you too." I looked over to see Fluttershy's face really red and decided to return all of her kisses and kissed her but she turned her head and looked at me at the last second. We pulled away as soon as it happened and our blushes deepened. "Sorry." I said. "I was going for your cheek."

Fluttershy responded with a kiss of her own. We pressed our lips together. We were both new to this so we didn't really know what we were doing. After a minute of kissing we backed away out of breath. She smiled at me as she said. "It's ok." I smiled back wishing this moment would never end.

I looked up at the ceiling of the tent and said "Your beautiful." I looked over to her and saw her look away shyly with a slight blush.

Fluttershy kissed my cheek and said "Good night Jared." while she positioned herself to sleep.

"Good night Flutters." I said blushing at how stupid that was. She kissed me again and we drifted off to sleep.

I started to dream that Fluttershy and I were in Canterlot's Castle Gardens I met Luna in. We were walking and admiring the beautiful statues while we talked about something involving the "Four Ponies of the Apocalypse". We were walking past a statue of a dragon shaped animal with different mixed-matched body parts. "What's that?" I asked Fluttershy pointing at the statue with my hoof.

"Oh, um that's Discord he is a god. The girls and I banished him into a stone imprisonment." She answered

"Is that one of the world saving adventures?" I asked with a smile

"Yes she responded sharing the smile. Ahead of us was a guard approaching us. As he got closer I saw him glare at me with death-eyes. He passed and I looked back to see nothing but the statues we already passed.

"What the, hey Fluttershy did you see that?" I asked looking over to see a random human girl. "Who are you?" I was answered with a punch to the face. "How come every time I ask that question I get hurt?" I questioned

"Because you help the ponies." She responded

"Wait I thought only Drake were the only humans." I stated

"You just wait untill you actually fight me." She exclaimed as I awoke to see it was day. I looked over to see Fluttershy wasn't beside me in the tent. I climbed out and saw her talking to Rainbowdash. I walked over rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and said, "Good morning."

Fluttershy looked at me, smiled at me, and said "Good morning."

"So where is everypony?" Rainbowdash asked

"Princess Luna came late at night and took everypony to Canterlot. We are still here because he volunteered to stay so I decided to stay and keep him company." Fluttershy responded winking at me. Rainbowdash didn't notice it but I did and blushed while laughing a bit to myself.

"So how are we going to get to Canterlot?" Rainbowdash asked

"I guess we just fly there." I said "Do you know the way?"

"Yep, just follow me." She answered confidently

"Cool," I responded "are we ready?"

"I am when you two are." Rainbowdash said to us

"I am to, are you Fluttershy?" I asked

"Yes." She answered

We took off into the sky heading east towards Canterlot. "So, what's new?" Rainbowdash

"Nothing much." Fluttershy and I answered simultaneously

"Judging by how you both answered at the same time I'm guessing not." Rainbowdash responded Fluttershyshy and I gave an awkward laugh and blushed. "Exactly so what happened?" She asked again. Fluttershy flew up to Rainbow dash and told the whole story about last night. "Oh really?" She responded not as excited as most girls would be. "The castle is straight ahead." She said flying ahead quickly leaving her famous rainbow trail behind.

"What was that about?" I asked

"I don't know." Fluttershy responded speeding up to get to the castle faster.

"Ok." I said flying beside her.

We made it to the castle and landed out front. "This way." A guard stated as he walked into the castle

"Ok." I responded, we followed him inside down a long corridor to a huge dinning hall.

We saw Luna and the elements but there was another pony he was an orange pegasus with orange and yellow striped mane. His cutiemark was a smiley face with x-eyes with a circle around it with five arrows going through the outer circle (the blink-182 logo is his cutiemark). He was wearing dark blue armor with crescent moons on the sides and black trim with a matching helmet. all in all he looked badass.

"Hello Jared." Princess Luna said as Fluttershy and I approached the table

"Hello Princess." I said as we took seats at the table

"You all know why we are here, don't you?" Luna stated in her noble voice

"Actually your majesty you never told me. you said you would explain." The orange pegasus stated

"Oh right sorry Solar. We are on the verge of a crisis. There are four acorns know as the four ponies of the apocalypse, so far efforts regarding the matter have been successful. We know where their base is, we know who they are, and who is helping them. Is that correct?" Luna said looking at me

"As far as I know of." I responded

"Good, also Jared are you still going with my plan?" Luna asked

"What plan?" I asked back

"THe one where you join the guards to get the proper training." As Luna said this Solar looked over curious about the conversation.

"Oh ya, that plan. Sure I'm still up for becoming a guard." I responded

"Good tomorrow you begin your training as a part of my secret army of the shadow solders." Luna said looking over to Solar, "Can I count on you to train Jared?"

"Yes my lady." He responded

Luna looked over to me and said, "Jared come up with a pony name, because I don't want you being discovered know that we are in this."

"Ok, um..." I said looking at my body to figure out a pony name that fit my body's features. dark colors and a diamond cutiemark. What can I make with these? I thought "I got a name. Midnight Diamond." I said to everypony

"Ok from this point on I know declair you Jared the human as Midnight Diamond." Luna said in her noble tone

"So what know?" I asked

"Well Ja- I mean Midnight I think you should take a train to ponyville, get your things and say goodbye and come back on a train." Luna answered

"Ok." I answered back

"You are all dismissed." Luna said as we all departed from the table

Solar walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book he left down a staircase. He glanced back and continued down the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked everypony

"They all replied with, "Yes." As we headed for the train station

We arrived to see the train stopping to a halt. We got on and waited for it to pull away. "So what happened last night?" Rarity asked seeming to know that things happened. The same question made us blush again.

"I'm guessing that something happened." Twilight stated

"You could say that." I responded to Rarity's question

"What happened?" Rarity asked

We looked at each other and kissed to show them what happened we blushed emediately. "I knew Jared or, I mean Midnight was your special somepony." Twilight said, Applejack nodded at me and I nodded back knowing it was for doing something to make her like me again last night.

Pinkiepie started to say stuff about a party but most of it was gibberish because she was speaking about as fast as a cheetah runs. I looked out the window with my blush fading from my face. I sighed and look back at the girls a little later to see them still talking about what happened between me and Fluttershy last night.

Really? I thought, they are still talking about that? It happened like ten minutes ago

The train came to a halt as we departed. I said goodbye to everypony as Fluttershy and I headed to the house I lived at for three days. We got there and I quickly grabbed my stuff and left with Fluttershy still with me.

We made it back to the train station to see everypony from earlier. "What are you five doing here?" I asked

"We're saying goodbye to a friend as we watch him leave." Applejack said

I smiled and said "Thankyou."

"All aboard to Canterlot." The train conductor yelled

"Well I guess this is goodbye, for now." I said to the six ponies in front of me as I hugged Fluttershy

"Please don't be away for long." Fluttershy whispered in my ear

"I'll try." I said frowning a bit as I boarded the train. I took the closest seat to the girls as possible. I looked out the window and saw them waving as the train left for Canterlot. I waved back and smiled to myself. "Goodbye." I said to myself as I went to sleep on the long train ride.

**Sorry for the super late update i've been busy and I got side-track from wrighting and I got assassin's creed 3 not as good compared to the other stories but it's more interesting. anyway I want to thank MrUbaNub for submitting solar (If you want to submit a Oc check out my Bio.) so im sorry for the update being late I'll make some holiday stories like the halloween slenderman story. lastly I woulden't mind a few reviews or pm's**

**-diddykong09**


	16. Guard Duty

**Disclaimer dont own mlp or Solar**

I awoke on a train to see it had stopped. I got out and I saw that it was still night. I made my way to the castle to see Luna and Solar waiting for me. "Hey, Luna." I said walking towards them.

"Yes hello Midnight. This way please." Luna said retreating into a door way behind them. I followed Solar and the princess for a little while untill we came to a barrack. All the Shadow Solders shot out of their beds to bow to the princess. "Thankyou all. Now Midnight this is where you will sleep and relax when you are off duty. I'll leave you to get acquainted." Luna said as she left Solar and I with the rest of the Shadow Soldiers.

"Hey General who's the new recruit?" A random soldier asked

"This is Midnight Diamond." Solar responded

"Oh ok so, Midnight how did you become a soldier?" The random continued to ask

"Um... I got recruited by..." I said thinking of anything to pass off as believable. I thought of Skyrim "I stole someone's sweetroll and it caused me to take an arrow to the knee it was awesome!" I looked around and thought oh shit I fucked up, while I gave a straight face to look completely serious.

All the soldiers looked a me and they all probably thought, what the fuck?! "Ok?" The soldier asking the questions said before backing away from me. Mission accomplished! I thought to my self I looked over to see Solar shaking his head smiling a bit.

"Take that empty cot over there." Solar said pointing to a bed at the end of the room.

"Ok." I responded walking there and putting my stuff in a chest at the end of the cot. As I finished I hear Solar call for me. I emedatly walked over to him.

"Midnight follow me." He said as he walked down a the hall to the armory. "Here take these." he said handing me a set of armor like his. I worked my way into it and followed him outside.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked curious

"We are on guard duty." He said "It's boring and I'd rather read but its got to be done."

I nodded in understanding and said "fair enough."

"So Midnight what do you like to do?" Solar asked

"Hmm, well I guess hanging out with my friends." I responded"That's allways a fun time." He agreed

"What does your cutie mark mean?" I asked

"I don't know." Solar responded. "After having it for years I came up with what the arrows represent."

"What do they mean?" I asked interested

"Well I like to think that they are the five traits I have, the top arrow means caring."

That's a good trait to have." I responded nodding in aprovement

"Thankyou, the second arrow means im funny."

"Every pony likes a funny pony." I stated

"Then next one means fighter." He said smiling "you'll find out later when I train you.

I gave a nervous glance and said "Haha so funny."

Falling into his trap he said "I know that's why the second arrow is funny."

I rolled my eyes and asked "So whats the fourth arrow?"

"Flyer." He simply stated

"Hmm fair enough, you should race Rainbowdash." I thought aloud to myself

"Who's Rainbowdash?" Solar asked

A mare who think she's the best flyer in Equestria." I responded

"Sounds interesting. I would gladly race your friend." Solar said "Give me a time and place."

"Ok speed racer bit it won't be for a while because she lives in Ponyville." I responded

"Ah, almost forgot the last arrow means singer." he said smiling

"Hmm, so you like singing too?" I asked

"Yea but being a guard requires you utmost attention." he said in response to my question takeing his helmate off

"Makes sense." I said as we headed for a staircase as the sun started to rise above the castle walls

"So that's what guarding the castle is like?" I asked laying on my bed inside the barracks, Solar took his armor off and was now reading on his bed

"Ya it's boring I told you that earlier." Solar said from behind his book.

"Ya I guess you did." I responded as he marked the page and set the book down

"Want to go walk around the City?" Solar asked

"Sure let me take my armor off and ill be ready." I said takeing my helmate off

I got my armor off and followed Solar as he walked up a staircase to a dinning h Solar bowed all I saw Princess Celestia walk down a staircase to the far right of the room. Solar bowed down as I quickly followed his actions. "Hello Princess." Solar stated

"Good morning Solar and good morning..." Celestia said

"Midnight. Midnight Diamond." Solar said "He is a new recruit."

"Ah, why hello Midnight." Celestia spoke in a gleeful tone

"Hello Princess." I said looking at the ground trying not to get noticed.

She nodded and walked off to what I guessed was the throne room. "Midnight what was that?" Solar whispered to me

"Luna told me not to get noticed and to stay clear of Celestia." I whispered back as we headed for the Canterlot markets.

It was noon by the time we got to the market. We looked around to see many ponies shopping. "Midnight see anything cool?" Solar asked walking in to a crowd

"No." I responded following him. We walked awhile until we heard a cry for help. Acting on impulse Solar rushed toward the cry. I followed behind him through the alleyways to see a gray mare with a blonde mane and tail crying as three stallions laughed yelling. "Cross eyes."

"Hey!" Solar yelled as he ran up and bucked a stallion into the two other stallions, They fell to the ground. I watched as the scrambled away from Solar running as fast as they could. Solar bent down to the crying mare and asked "Are you alright?"

The gray mare looked up with tears in her eyes and said "Thankyou sir."

"No problem and my name is Solar. Can you tell me what that was about?" He asked

She nodded and started to retell what happened. "I was delivering mail when I crashed and hit a chimney. Those stallions came to check on me but they saw... me and laughed."

I stood there watching as Solar helped a complete stranger in the blink of an eye. I knew that Solar was loyal and trustworthy because the act he just did for this mare.

"I'm glad I came then." Solar said as he reached out his hoof to help her up. She greatfuly accepted and got up.

"Thankyou Solar." The mare said with a face of gratitude.

"No problem miss..." Solar said

"Derpy Hooves." The gray pegasus stated

""Well Derpy is there anything I can do for you?" Solar asked

"Yes there is one thing you can do for me." Derpy said happy over the fact those assholes made fun of her.

"What?" Solar asked

"Can you take me home?" Derpy asked

"Sure lead the way." Solar said looking over to me and nodding, I knew by that he ment see ya later. I nodded back and headed to the castle.

I was about halfway to the castle and smiled thinking to myself she wants the D! I shook that thought away and continued on my way to the castle.

**Sorry I did a late update again. will update the next chapter before Christmas Eve  
-Diddykong09**


	17. The Riddle

**Disclaimer: Don't own mlp or Diamond dogs**

While walking to the castle I noticed some random trinkets and a blade I walked up to the old mare selling the stuff. "Hello." she said

"Hello." I responded back looking to see a bunch of stuff that seemed useless and the sword that caught my attention earlier. I saw the blade of the sword was engraved and showed a stick figure and a circle that I think was suppose to mean earth. on the other side there was a pony and another planet I think it might have been Equestria.

"You want that blade?" The old mare asked handing the sword to me

"Yea but I don't have any money" I said back to the old mare

"Thats ok I don't event take money to begin with." she said

"Then what will you take?" I asked confused

"I take favors." The mare said as she started to recite a riddle. "Past the bridge, beyond the trees, over the hills and you will see."

I thought for a moment "What bridge?"

"No hints." the old mare said

"Ok well thanks I guess I'll be back in a little while." walking anywhere to search for some bridges

I walked through a crowd searching for a bridge and repeating the riddle in my head. "Past the bridge, beyond the trees, over the hills and you will see."

I finally made it through the crow and saw a bridge. I ran towards it and looked for some there were none to be found. I turned around saddened then realised no one said it would be easy. I continued to wonder untill I saw another bridge. I walked up and saw some trees I ran over to them and saw some hills I ran to the top of the tallest hill and saw nothing but a flower patch. Unsure I walked over to the flower patch to look, thinking that anything is possible. I started to search the flower patch to notice a large hole in the ground. My pony form couldn't fit because the hole wasn't long enough so I switched to my human form with a flash of light and examined the hole closer before I jumped down the hole.

The first thing I noticed was the minecarts filled with gems and precious metals. "Am I in a mine?" I asked myself as I grabbed a lantern on the wall continuing down the tunnel of the mine. I reached a room with five tunnels around me 'Eine meane miney moe catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go eine meane miney mon." I said starting from the left and going to the right by the end of it I was pointing at the left middle tunnel. I went through it and started to get clasterpobia. Oh god please no. I thought to myself. I started to take deep breaths and I continued on as the feeling went away. I came to an open room to see a dog standing on his hind legs. It looked back and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh an old mare told me a riddle for a favor and I and the riddle led me here, so ive been exploring this mine for like five minutes." I answered

"Wait right here." the dog said as it left through a cave.

"Ok." I stated I looked around and noticed more minecarts filled with gems and precious metals. The dog human thing came back with two more of them."So what?" I asked

"You will work for us." The middle dog commanded

I thought for a second "What is the job?" I asked

"To mine gems." The dog in the middle stated

"Ok how much do I get paid?" I asked

"You don't you're a slave." The dog yelled angrily at me

"Ok how 'bout no?" I questioned

"You don't have a choice." He yelled back

"Oh right you and what army?" I asked smiling starting to leave

With a snap of his fingers my smile turned to a "fuck my life" expression as five more dogs came out from behind the first three. "This army." He stated with a smile

I looked back to see the eight dogs and looked to the ground "Fuck." I simply stated before sprinting away from the dogs. They ran right behind me im close persuite. I thought for a moment. wait humans are the top species on Earth so let's do this. "LEROY JENKINS!" I yelled smiling running faster than the pursuing dogs. I ran around a corner and tightened my fist. I waited for the first dog to come around the corner. I sung my fist and hit the human dog in the face "Nighty night bitch." I yelled on a peaked adrenalin rush and being hyped I ran and came to a room where there was another mine cart filled with the gems the dogs have mined. I ran over and tipped it over just to piss them off. I ran down a hall and looked back to see them picking up the gems. "dumbass." I said to myself as I looked forward I saw a low lying beam at face level. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and in pain. "Fuck me." I said aloud. I got up and continued to walk down the tunnel. After a while of walking the tunnel roof became so low that I had to crawl on my hands and knees. I saw a light ahead and crawled even faster to it.

I exited the crawl space and stood up to see a beautiful weeping willow and spring the tree was on a piece of land in the middle of the spring connected to a land bridge. I saw a natural light coming off of some mushrooms they lit up the whole area. I walked over to the tree and noticed an engraving on it, the engraving was the same as the one on the sword stick figure and Earth and pony and Equestria. I touched the engraving and it glowed blue as the mushrooms dimmed the blue light got brighter and it left a path on the ground I followed it to a wall I saw the blue line showed a hand print I put my hand there and a wall fell down and behind it there was a room with a ladder leading to a hole. "Freedom!" I yelled climbing the ladder and pulling my self through the hole and onto the surface. The first thing I noticed was the house design was different from where ever Canterlot was. The houses looked almost like the houses back on Earth. I looked back at the hole to see it was no longer there. "What the?" I said now completely confused I walked over to the fence I was closest to and climbed up it and jumped over it.

**How was it PM me if any questions or just anything also review just to give motivation please thankyou all -Diddykong09**


	18. where am I?

**Disclaimer: Dont own mlp**

I started to walk down the street and saw, cars? I stared at the once familiar machine and thought. "Am I back on Earth?" I walked to a street corner to see I was on Conch st. "Where the hell am I" I asked myself

A familiar voice said "California."

"California? Well fuck. Wait I've heard that voice before."

"Oh yes you have." She said walking up to me and hitting me in the face again.

"You bitch how are we on earth?" I asked remembering the girl from the dream a few days ago.

"Well you see, since Drake failed the four ponies of the apocalypse they killed him and replaced hin with me. Anyway I'm gonna go back to pony land so go fuck yourself." She stated

"Wait what do you mean? There is a way to get back?" I asked hoping for some answers but like always I never got any and in a flash of light the girl disappeared.

I blinked rapidly unsure of what had happened I looked at the ground shocked and saddened beyond belief. "I will never get back." I said to myself just now getting what happened. " I will never see Fluttershy or Solar ever again." I noticed a coin where the bitch teleported to Equestria from. I walked over and picked it up and examined it to see a sun on one side and a moon on the other. "It's a bit!" I said to myself gaining hope "I will get back to Equestria if its the last thing I do!" I yelled in to the sky for everyone to hear. I looked around and saw no one. I sighed and continued to walk down the street.

I continued to walk untill I came to a pier that overlooked the ocean. I walked up to the edge and leaned agenst the wooden railing. I started to think about my situation and how anything could take me back to Equestria. I thought of many theories but they all could never happen in real life I thought. I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could into the ocean. I turned away as the water splashed from the rock.

I started up a hill and started to think that I could get mugged, stabbed, raped or shot at anytime. "Wow" I thought "Earth sucks!" I noticed it was about noon so I had some daytime before it would turn dark. I looked around to see a bunch of people walking around the sidewalks. The simple sight brought back memories of me in Canterlot for the first time. the thought brought a smile to my face. I reached in my pocket and rubbed my fingers on the bit I got earlier. I started to think of Equestria and how I was sent back to Earth. I felt a small headache began to throb in my head. I rubbed my head and asked myself "Why go back?" I was unsure of everything and I didn't have a clue on how to get back. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder I was pulled into an alleyway. I noticed the guy who pulled me into the ally was Drake. I didn't understand the bitch said Drake died.

He began to speak as he started to chant some words I've never heard in my life. I started to notice that the ground around my feet were glowing and before I knew it I was back in the flower patch where the hole was.

I looked around and saw that it was evening I got up and noticed I was a pony again I gave a sigh of relief and started to sprint I got back to the main road.

I saw a castle, Canterlot Castle in the distance I sprinted there untill I remembered the sword the old mare promised I turned and sprinted to the markets.

I saw the sword propped up agenst the side of the wooden stand in its seathe I walked up and saw a note that said " If you made it back in one piece you can have the blade of the hero." I read the note over and over.

I finally said "Fuck it." after the fifth time reading it and took the sword because I knew that I was the only one who the sword was ment for. I hurried off for the castle.

**sorry for late updates and sorry for a short chapter I didnt make the one shot because I learned from the slenderman story that I suck at one shots anyway I hope you all are enjoying the story please review the story and pm me if you go any questions. -diddykong09**


	19. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: don't own mlp solar is MrUbaNub's I also don't own the song used**

As the sun lowered behind the the horizon, I entered the barracks to see Solar waiting

"Where have you been?" Solar questioned

"I got lost." I responded not wanting to tell him about Earth.

I walked over to my bed and put the sword in the chest at the foot of the bed. "Where did you get that sword?" Solar asked

I finished putting my armor on as I responded telling him about the old mare and how I came to get the sword again leaving out the part about Earth.

"Hun, Diamond dogs I'm impressed you got away, because most who come in contact don't get away and are made slaves to work for them." Solar said as we walked to the armory.

"So what are we doing to night?" I asked

"I train you tonight." Solar responded

"Ok cool I finally get to Learn some skills. I said

"Yep you get to Learn to fight Tonight." Solar stated walking into the armory

The armory was a plain white room with a few practice dummies scattered across the floor.

Solar walked over and picked one up off the ground. He then set it on a stand and said "Try this it's a simple yet effective takedown." He then charged and head butted the dummy it looked like it hurt but the helmet did its job and protected Solar from any harm. The dummy stopped swinging and Solar stated "You ready?"

"Sure." I responded getting ready to charge the dummy. I lowered my head and ran as fast as I could at the dummy. I hit and it shook as it did for Solar. "Good." Solar said nodding in aprovement.

I smiled back and asked "Now what?"

Solar thought for a second and finally said "How about this?" Walking across the armory to a far wall. He turned around and said "Pay close attention." I nodded anare watched as he sprinted towards the dummy and at the last second jumped over it and kicked it in the head with his back hooves In mid-air.

"Nice." I responded as I took my spot at the far wall. To make my attempt. I sprinted and jumped over the dummy and kicked little too late and missed the dummy.

"Meh, close enough. Do you understand how to do it?" Solar asked

"Yea." I responded

"Ok one more until we move on to something else." Solar said flying into the air and dive bombing it Flipping and kicking it in the head.

"Wow." Was all I could say as the dummy's head fell off.

"Aw man I kicked the head off. We'll I guess it's your turn. Aim for the body." Solar instructed as I flew up and started to do what I witnessed moments ago. I flipped and felt my feet connect to the dummy's body.

I landed beside Solar and we walked over to a mat. "Hoof to hoof combat. Ready to learn?" Solar asked as he took a fighting stance.

"Sure." I said as Solar did something to make me fall on my back.

"Did you see what I did there?" Solar asked as I got back up

"No." I responded

"Oh, sorry. Here I did this." Solar said as he put one of his back legs behind me and shoved a hoof into my face until I fell back.

"I saw it now." I said sarcastically as I got back up

"Good." Solar responded, "Now we are done with training." I nodded and followed him outside for guard duty.

We walked around a bit in silence before I asked "Hey Solar can I hear a song?" Remembering his cutie mark And the five trait arrows.

He hesitated a moment before singing.

"We work and slave the day away.

We're raised in perfect families.

We fucking fight like vagabonds."

"What?!" I asked confused starring at Solar.

"What?" He questioned

"You said fuck." I responded

"So what?"

"Nothing just I thought that only where I came from they said fuck."

"Where earth?" Solar asked

Hearing solar say earth I emedeatly Asked "Are you human?"

"I was." Solar responded

"Was?" I questioned

"It's a long story."

"You'll half to tell me sometime." I responded

"Ok I will but when you're older." Solar said with a smile like every parent that says those words to their children.

I rolled my eyes and told Solar "Finish the song."

"Ok fine." Solar said as he restarted the song.

(blink182's song it's called This Is Home)

We work and slave the day away

We're raised in perfect families

We fucking fight like vagabonds

We dance like fucking animals

Don't stop, the band is coming on

Rude boys and punks will shout along

Police cars bring cuffs and loaded guns

Kids scream, but laughing as they run

I hope

Do you wanna let go?

Cause this is home

Gun shots, the punks are rioting

The stage is slowly crumbling

Smash doors and try to stay alive

A few drinks and a lot of broken lights

Go hard and call the cavalry

Lets dance in perfect harmony

Get close, the crowd will come apart

That girl will try to make you hard

I hope

Do you wanna let go?

Do you wanna this time?

I hope you wanna let go

Cause this is home

I hope

Do you wanna let go?

Do you wanna this time?

I hope you wanna let go

Cause this is home

When the song ended I said "I never would have thought that there was another friendly human in equestria."

"Honestly I never would have thought that you would have made it this far." Solar responded

"Its ok neither did I." I said "I came here with no idea that I would be apart of something this big."

"None of us did." Solar responded as we watched Celestia fly to the tallest tower of the Castle and land beside Luna. "Well our shift is over." Solar said

"Awesome, I'm tired." I responded as we headed to the barracks. I hit my bed and faded away in to sleep.

**hey guys how have you been its been long and I'm sorry my science fair is almost done and I can update chapters on my iPad through safari so that's awesome, also go check out MrUbaNub's story for his oc Solar and Learn his story. Anyway I might be back to normal weekly updates not sure though. Please review and tell people about this story. PM me if you got any questions or anything**

**-Diddykong09**


	20. The gala pt1: Luna's collection

**Disclaimer: don't own mlp**

I awoke a few hours later feeling well rested. I looked over and saw Solar sitting on his bed reading his book. I rubbed my hooves over my eyes and said "Hey."

Solar simply responded with "Sup."

I rolled out of my bed and asked "What time is it?"

"It is almost noon." Solar answered As he set his book down.

I looked around and noticed every Shadow Soldier was Nowhere to be seen "where is everyone?" I asked

"They are all helping to set up the Gala."What's the Gala? I asked

"The Gala is a party celebrating, nothing, I think Celestia just likes to party."

"Oh, wanna go help them?" I asked

"You can I want to finish this book by tonight. I might help if I finish the book earlier than I expect." Solar responded

I nodded and headed for the throne room.

I arrived at the throne room to see Celestia asking ponies to set up stuff for the party. I saw a comfy looking bar stool and sat on it watching all the ponies do work feeling like a boss.

"Hey buddy wanna help?" Asked an all white pegasus with a gold mane, tail, and eyes. A golden hand mirror was his cutiemark.

"Yea." I responded flying over to him, "What do you need me to do?" I asked

I need to hang these blue florals but I need help hanging the hundred or so around the throne room and you are the only other pegasus that I saw so... Can you help me?"

"Yes I can help you..."

"Oh sorry my name is Cloud Dreamer." The white pegasus responded

"My name is Midnight Diamond." We shook hooves and started to place the florals around the castle's throne room. I placed my second last floral and accidentally dropped the last one. "Crap." I said as I flew down to see the floral floating with a dark blue aurora around it. I looked over to see Luna. "Hey Luna." I casually said as she approached me.

"I need you to see something." Luna said

"Ok but I need to hang this last floral real quick." I said grabbing the floral and placing it in the last spot. I followed Luna to what looked to be a dungeon until she pushed a brick causing a hole to form in the wall making a secrete passage.

"You're from earth so you might apreachate my collection." Luna said in an eerie tone

"What kind of collection?" I asked

"It"s up ahead you"ll see in a second." Luna responded as we walked down the hall.

Luna flipped a switch and my jaw dropped. Consoles from a Dream Cast to a Xbox. "Best collection ever!" I stated

"Want to play?" Luna asked

"Yea!" I responded "What game?"

"You choose your favorite." Luna said

"Ok... Um... Left 4 Dead 2."

"Nice choice." Luna said as she started up her Xbox. And handed me a controller.

"Which campaign?" I asked

"No Mercy?"

"Yep lets do this." (Pov is 3rd and Luna is Zoey and Jared is Bill.)

We started on the roof and watched as the helicopter flew overhead telling any survivors to go to Mercy Hospital. We grabbed our medkits and then proceeded to kill Francis and Louis. Once they were dead we jumped off of the roof on to an AC unit. The fall damage made us lose 70% of our health but we used our medkits and jumped To the ground And speed ran to the subway. We continued to speed run untill we got th the Rooftop Finale. We climbed the ladder to the roof and called the helicopter to come and rescue us. The message said the zombie hoard was alerted and we prepared by grabbing some Molotovs. The first tank showed up and was greeted with my molotov and our combined shotgun shells. With the last shot from Luna's shotgun the tank fell with a low growl. We held off the zombies Until the helicopter showed up. We ran for the chopper as a tank came from around the corner. Luna threw her molotov and torched the tank and the zombies that ran through the flames. We shot the zombies behind us as we ran back away from the flaming tank. We made it to the chopper and escaped the zombie apocalypse.

(Pov Jared)

We high hoofed as I said "Like we're bosses!" I finnaly desided to ask what the gala was but thought screw it so I asked. "When does this gala start?"

"Um... It started about five minutes ago." Luna awnsered "We should probbaly should get out there."

"I'd rather play games but yea you're probbly right." I responded

" Hahaha, You will be the first I will call in a zombie invasion." Luna said with a smile. I smiled back as we left for the party.

**sorry its shorter than normal chapters but I am almost done with science fair and I am no longer taking oc's for the story 3 plus my oc sounds good to me. anyway please R&R, or PM if any questions.**


	21. The Gala Pt2 Old Friends and New Enemies

**Disclaimer: don't own mlp**

Luna headed to the throne room to socialize as I went to the barracks to get my armor so I could patrol the party pretending to work.

I arrived at the barracks to see Solar. "Still reading?" I asked

"Yep." He responded as I grabbed my armor and headed for the party.

At first glance I knew what this party was about. It's about all the celebrities and rich ponies in Equestria getting together, much like a charity but not beneficial to anyone. I wondered around bored thinking this was a bad idea until I saw them. The six mares who had helped me in my past. I wanted to run up to them and say hi but that would make me noticeable not to mention the crowd of ponies I'd have to plow through and that wouldn't make the situation any better so, I hastily made my way through the crowd until about halfway through the crowd they split up. Great I thought now it's a scavenger hunt. Luckily Twilight sat right beside Celestia who was on her throne. I walked up the stairs and approached Twilight, no one seemed to mind considering they were all trying to talk to Celestia.

"Hey Twilight nice dress." I complimented as I took the last few steps

"Midnight?" Twilight asked

It's nice to know I wasn't forgotten." I responded "How have you been?"

"I've been great." She said, "Follow me I'll show you where your mare-friend is."

"Mare-friend?" I asked

"Fluttershy." She said smiling

"She's not my-" I said before stopping and thinking, "Yea she is my mare-friend."

Twilight rolled her eyes and led me to a garden area. I saw Fluttershy sitting in the in the center of a meadow watching all the animals around her. She was facing away from us. Twilight stopped but, I continued to walk and I was right behind her before saying "Hey Fluttershy."

I got the cute "Eek!" I was hoping for at the extent of getting jumped on. "Jared!" Fluttershy said as she hugged me. I laughed at how awkward the whole situation was as I hugged Fluttershy back.

"I'm glad you're ok Fluttershy." I responded to her shock, "How have you been?"

"I was fine I just missed you." She responded

"I missed you too." She smiled even bigger as I looked over to Twilight and asked "Who's next?"

"Well I think everypony else is in the doughnut shop since the last gala we all came to was a disaster." Twilight responded

"Disaster? How?" I asked

"I'll tell you my story on why it was a disaster for me as we walk to the doughnut shop." Twilight said

"Ok, so whats your story?" I asked

"Well you see, the whole reason I came to the gala last time was to talk to Celestia But, so did about 500 other ponies." Twilight told

"So you didn't get to talk to her?" I asked

"I got to talk to her for about 30 seconds at the most." Twilight explained. I nodded understanding.

"Was it a disaster for everypony or just you?" I asked

"Yes." Fluttershy spoke up

"Care to give your story?" I asked

"Not at all." She said as she started to tell her story, "Well last time we came to the gala I went to the garden to make friends with all the little creatures but they didn't want to be friends."

"They attacked you?" I asked

"No they ran away and, I got mad and turned crazy."

"I honestly can't see you mad-crazy." I responded

"She broke through a door and yelled, you're going to love me." Twilight said

"So let me get this straight. You're trying to tell me that Fluttershy a calm and quiet mare broke a door down and yelled you're going to love me?" I asked

"Yes." Fluttershy said as she smiled with a deep blush

I chuckled and said. "I never thought the truth would be this hard to believe. However, If PinkiePie was the mare who did it I would believe it in a heart beat."

"That's sad but true." Twilight said as she giggled

"We're here." Fluttershy said as the doors swung open with a magical force.

"Guess who I found girls?" Twilight asked

"Oh, Oh who is it, Hun Hun?" Pinkie asked running up and examined the armored me.

"Well I'll be darned it's Midnight or should I say Jared." AppleJack spoke up

"Oh, Jared I hardly noticed you in all that armor and, all the time that's past."

I smiled at Pinkie as Rarity asked, "How have you been darling?"

"I've been good and, how have you four been?" I asked

"Good." AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie, and RainbowDash responded

"How does it feel to be a guard?" RainbowDash asked

"Honestly I like it, there hasn't been any problems so far so I can't complain." I responded I have met a very good friend out of all of this. He reminds me a lot about you six."

This made the six mares smile even bigger. "So can we meet this pony?" Twilight asked

"I don't know if he's at the barracks reading or is guarding the castle." I responded

"So he's an egg head?" RainbowDash asked

"He is smart but he isn't an egg head" I responded, "Anyway on our way here Twilight said the gala is a complete disaster is that true?"

"YES!" AppleJack, Pinkie, RainbowDash and, Rarity yelled

"Care to share your stories then?" I asked

"Not at all darling." Rarity said as she started to tell her experience. "I thought the prince of rudeness would make a good colt-friend."

"I'm guessing it didn't work out?" I asked

"Work out? He was the complete opposite of a gentile-colt he was a mare and he didn't do anything that a gentile-colt should." Rarity finished

"Ok so, he was not how a prince is thought to act and, you expected noble and brave not cowardly and feminine." I asked "Cause you shouldn't expect random ponies to act how society thinks they should act."

"That's exactly how I thought." Rarity admitted

"On my planet those expectations are called gender-roles I hate them so much but, you are taught to live by the code and don't question it." I explained

"All I Know is you are more noble that that prince will ever be." Rarity complimented

"Thank you." I said, "Anymore stories?"

"Oh oh, Me me me!" Pinkie volunteered jumping out of her seat.

"Ok Pinkie?" I said fearfully not sure what to expect.

"So I wanted to party like at a Pinkie Pie Party but, the ponies at the party were boring so I tried to enhance the party but, no one wanted the party to be funner." Pinkie told

"Maybe they are just naturally boring?" I suggested

"Seems that way." Pinkie said

"Mah story is, I wanted to sell apples to make money but the ponies here are too snooty to eat anything I brought so I made a cake and I don't know what happened but, It was on mah tray then in the air then on Rarity." AppleJack told

"He used me as a shield so the cake wouldn't hit him." Rarity angrily stated

"Horrible ponies and royalty." I said shaking my head "What's your story RainbowDash?"

"Saved the best story for last." RainbowDash said as she started to tell her story. "So I came to the gala to meet the Wonder Bolts and, I saved Sorin's pie he bought from AppleJack and that got me like 10 seconds of time they noticed me."

"Hmm, your story was like Twilight's you wanted attention from the ponies you looked up to." I said as it seemed. RainbowDash and Twilight exchanged a glance. "Is it wrong?" I asked

"Nope, spot on." RainbowDash responded

"When did you become this wise?" Twilight asked

"I've been through a lot in the past months and, I've learned more than most on my world would only dream to learn about. This experience has been frightening yet so perfectly peaceful in the days that have passed. All the encounters of danger and fear have made this experience all the more knowledgeable to me and hopefully every-pony around me." I said with a smile. "And it isn't even over yet the four ponies still need to be taken down and once that's complete Equestria and all the ponies in the land will be safe."

The six ponies stared in awe at my statement. Fluttershy was the first to break free of the trance and said. "This experience has helped me."

"I'm pretty sure that this experience has helped us all." Twilight said with the approval of the nodding mares.

I smiled and looked at a clock on the wall to see it was midnight. "And a new day dawns." I said right before the nearest door was broken down. I watched as these black alicorns walked in with swampy green eyes and dirty blue hair. Their wings looked like they were from dragonflies.

"Changelings!" Twilight yelled as we heard the screams of panicking ponies.

"I'm back!" The leader Queen Chrysalis yelled as her minions fled into the castle.

**All oc's will be in next chapter get ready for a battle its both a surprise and a war zone**


	22. The Gala pt3 All But A Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: don't own mlp**

I watched as several changelings ran up to the table. "You girls were right the Gala is a disaster." I said as we jumped to our hooves to fight.

We dove hooves first into the battle with many bucks as they charged. It seemed that most of the changelings had no fighting experience at all and just dove at us hoping to hit us so, the most useful tactic was to move out of the way as they dove so they hit each other. After defeating about 50 changelings they retreated to the throne room.

"They're going for Celestia!" Twilight yelled

"Lets finish this." I said as we ran to the throne room

We arrived to see The Four Ponies Of The Apocalypse, the Queen of the changelings, Celestia, and a cyborg pony.

I nodded understanding what was happening, "You four finally did something productive." I commented

War's mane flared up as he heard this, "What did you say you little pest!"

"I said you finally did something productive. Good job." I repeated sarcastically. Just then Solar ran in the throne room chasing three changelings. They turned to Solar and attacked but, when you attack a guard general you're bound to get your ass kicked. This was shown as Solar pummeled the changelings. He joined us after the encounter without a word. We nodded to each other and prepared for the onslaught of attacks That were about to come.

"Queen you get Celestia, mecha moron you get the blue one!" War barked

"That's not a good way to treat minions." I stated as Celestia and Chrysalis flew over head firing magic above our heads.

"Who cares we found the biggest genius and brain washed him so all he does is take orders without fail!" Death yelled

I watched as the cyborg pony approached me he was stallion with a gray body and black mane and tail his torso was metal even his wings were metal. The rest of his body was normal including his horn. He was an artificial Alicorn!

I prepared to fight as hundreds of changelings charged in around Solar and the girls. They ignored me and the cyborg but I could care less at the moment my hooves were full. I looked at the cyborg to see his wings spread out and apart as they turned to a sharp blade like edge. He charged me but, I just barely avoided him.

His wings flipped back and he took to the skies as I followed behind him. I saw a small piece raise on his back. I examined it closer as three missiles shot out aimed at me. I dodged two of them but the third hit me exploding in candy. The force alone forced me back ten feet and out of the sky, luckily a group of Twilights broke my fall. I was confused as I watched the Twilights change back in to changelings. I looked around and noticed tons of ponyfied changelings. While examining the battle field I looked to see the two other missiles left rubble and fire. Right then I knew I was so lucky to have been hit by the candy missile.

"Really?" War screamed, "You're going to hit him with the worthless missile?"

God I thought shut up war. I put my hoof on my side where the missile had hit and winced at the pain that erupted from the touch. I looked up and saw Celestia and Chrysalis continued to fight. Just then Chrysalis shot a green beam and hit Celestia. She dropped out of the sky as Chrysalis laughed wicked and evilly but, it was cut short As Luna and a familiar white pegasus ran in. Luna emedatly took flight to battle Chrysalis as, Cloud Dreamer checked to see if Celestia was alright. Her eyes fluttered open but she was unable to move she was stunned. Cloud Dreamer got up and joined the fight agenst the changelings. I looked back to my battle and received a buck to my side.

I was knocked off my hooves but quickly recovered as another buck was in motion at my head. I quickly side jumped and took the opportunity to attack. I bucked his metal torso and watched as sparks flew off. As he recovered I looked over to see that the group of changelings were thinning out. We locked eyes and took to the skies. I noticed that the cyborg was flying slower. I used this to my advantage to circle around him. I saw a small antenna on his back. I swooped for it but he was still too fast for me to grab hold of the antenna. He spun around and fired more missiles but, they were inaccurate and missed me. I thought of a plan and decided to put it into action. I flew above the cyborg and changed into human. I landed on his back and started to pry the antenna off his back. It came off after a few hard tugs. Too bad his wings quit working as we fell 15 feet to the floor below on to a group of changelings. I rolled off the cyborg pony to see he was unconscious from the fall.

"Sorry." I said to the cyborg knowing that he couldn't have stopped the Four Ponies of the Apocalypse from controlling him. I looked over to the Four Ponies as I pointed and said "You're next."

"You're right we are next but, I don't expect you to make it past the many surprises that are yet to come. We have to still awaken them." War said

"Awaken what?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to get a response from him

"You'll see!" Death exclaimed

I rolled my eyes as I changed back into Midnight and flew at them. I got so close but, they just smiled as a flash of light engulfed them and they were gone. I landed where they were standing moments ago stomping my hooves in frustration for letting them escape again and said "Enjoy your freedom now you four it wont last for long." I flew over to help defeat the last few changelings.

I landed next to Solar and said "They got away." As we took down changeling after changeling.

"They hit too close to home you can bet Luna and Celestia will make the next move." He said as he bucked the last changeling in to a pile of previously defeated changelings. I nodded knowing he was probably right about that. Just then an explosion happened behind us all. We turned around to see a very excited and lively Discord.

"Really?!" I asked "Equestria hasn't been attacked enough today?"

The chaos god flew over to me and smiled as he said "Oh you don't want to have fun with me?"

"No not really, I'm pretty sure none of us want to have fun with you." I said looking back at Solar, Cloud, and the girls.

He laughed and said "You're funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny I'm trying to save Equestria from any force agenst it." I said as serious as possible

Discord slithered over to me and put an arm around my shoulder as he said "But causing chaos in Equestria is fun for every pony."

"Only for you." I spat irritated

"So, who cares if it's only fun for me?" Discord asked

"All the ponies of this land!" Luna said as she transformed into a ferocious version of her self have never seen before. She shot a dark blue beam at Chrysalis hitting her. Chrysalis wailed in agony as she fell to the floor.

every pony was now starring at Luna and the unconscious Queen Chrysalis.

I looked over at Discord to see him smiling Evilly at Luna. "How were those 1000 years on the moon Miss Nightmare?" Discord asked

Luna's eyes started to glow a very dark blue as she charged a spell in her horn. "Don't ask!" She yelled as she shot the spell at Discord. He just smiled as it approached and with a snap of his fingers he changed places with me. I watched as the blue light engulf me for the split second I could before everything went dark.

**Hey guys I'm done with science fair for good and I couldn't be happier I'm ready for the chapters to come with the support and help from the readers review and pm if and questions. see ya **


	23. The search is on

**Disclaimer: dont own mlp only Midnight Oc's belong to respectable creators**

I awoke in a hospital which is probably one of the worst places you could wake up when you black out. I looked around to see no ponies in the room.

"uhm..." I groaned as I put a hoof to my head remembering the past battle. My muscles ached from the magic Luna shot me with. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

A few moments later I heard hoof steps. I looked over to see Luna, Solar, Cloud, and the girls. "Hey." I said as they walked in.

"Hello Midnight." Luna responded. "I'm sorry I hit you with that spell."

"It was Discord not you." I said "He switched places with me. Anyway how long have I been out?"

"A few hours." Luna said

"Ok, I have a few questions. Discord, The Four Ponies, and that cyborg pony." I asked indirectly

"Twilight and her friends took care of Discord, the Four Ponies ran away, and the cyborg pony's name is Mecha." Luna answered

"Mecha is innocent he was being controlled by the Four Ponies through an antenna on his back." I explained, Luna nodded understanding what I had said "Anyway what's the next step?" I asked

"We attack." Luna said

"Do we know if they moved or are they still at that random fortress in the forest?" I asked

"More than likely you know how hard they think." Luna responded

I smiled and looked at the bed. "So how long am I to stay I this bed?"

"The doctor said when you woke you would be able to leave." Twilight said as she read what looked to be a medical chart.

"What luck." I said as I jumped out of the bed to my hooves. "Shall we prepare for this fight?"

"We shall." Luna stated as we all left the room.

"The only people I want in this fight are you and I obviously." I stated gesturing from me to Luna. "I also want Cloud, Solar, the girls, and I know what you might say but Mecha on the battle field."

"I agree with all of us but why Mecha?" Luna asked

"He can handle himself really well and he may have been against us but he also was controlled by the Four Ponies." I explained

Luna nodded as we all entered a room with a large table and chairs. "Can you please get Mecha." Luna asked as a command to a random guard Posted at the door. We all took seats at the table and started to talk about past events.

After about five minutes we all heard an explosion as a guard rushed in and stated in an urgent tone. "The cyborg broke the wall and escaped!"

I jumped up and asked "Cloud, Solar, Dash a little help?" They responded by jumping to their hooves. "Where did this happen?" I asked the guard

"Right out there." He said pointing to the door he came through.

"Alright lets go." I said as we rushed to the hole in the wall. "Don't harm him get him just get him back here you might half to calm him down a bit. Splitting up will more than likely make this easier." I said as I looked back to see them nod as we all took to the skies.

Cloud and I both headed for the city to search for Mecha.

I took the east side of the city and Cloud took the west. I scanned the city's streets over and over again until the sun started to set. I noticed Cloud was flying over to me. "You see anything?" I asked

"No and I guess you didn't either?" Cloud asked

"Yep, I don't know how we could even find him with this huge city."

"I know." Cloud agreed as he looked at the streets below

"Well I guess we should go and find Solar and Dash." I suggested

"Wait, do you see that?" Cloud asked

"What?" I asked looking where Cloud pointed his hoof. "Is that?"

"I think." Cloud responded as we flew as fast as we could to the unknown pony.

We landed in front of the pony who did actually turn out to be Mecha. "Mecha we just want to talk." I stated as Cloud and I walked slowly forward. "You probably don't remember much but, if you come back to the castle I will explain I swear."

Mecha looked at us then all around franticly

"I know why you probably don't remember anything. If you would please jus come back to the castle Princess Luna will explain everything." I said

He nodded at me and said "Fine."

"Ok Cloud can you go find Solar and Dash and meet us at the castle?" I asked

"Sure thing." Cloud said as he took to the skies.

"Mecha if you would please follow me." I said as I started to fly to the castle

"Ok." He responded, "So you said you know what happened to me?"

"Ok well I'm not completely sure but this is what I gathered from the stuff I have heard." I stated. "You were mind controlled by four evil alicorns the four ponies of the Apocolipse. While you were mind controled they attacked Canterlot Castle Along with the help of the changelings and you. They were controlling you from a device on your back. When everything was over we held off the changelings and I removed the device off your back That was keeping you under their control."

"So the four ponies you mentioned they are the ones responsible for my memory loss over the past few days?" Mecha asked

"As far as I know." I stated, "Princess Luna might tell you more depending on what she knows."

"Thats's all I need to here lets get to the castle then." Mecha stated flying faster I nodded following behind."

We arrived at the castle a few minutes later and started to make our way to the room we were in previously.

"I don't want to be nosy but, I'm guessing you want revenge?" I asked

"You bet." Mecha responded

I nodded and with a smile said "Same as me."

We entered the room to see Luna and the girls discussing something irrelevant to the current situation. "Ah Midnight you got Mecha good."

"Cloud saw him." I stated "I just talked to him."

"Where is Cloud?" Luna asked

"Cloud went to get Solar and Dash." I stated

She nodded and said "Take a seat."

We responded and sat in open chairs around the table. "So whats next?" I asked Luna

"I will say when Cloud,Solar, and Dash get back here." luna responded

"Fair enough." I stated "I can't wait to finish this fight."

"Neither can we." Solar said as he Cloud and Dash entered through an arched doorway.

"That's good to hear." Luna said as they took spots at the table. "We all have a common enemy the four ponies of the apocalypse. They have threatened our fair land too long with out action taken to stop them. Well this ends tomorrow, we have the chance to take action with successful results. They are more than likely recovering from the defeat in this castle. If we strike now we can more than likely become victorious!" Luna said in her Canterlot voice motivating all of us. Nods of agreement came from all of us from around the table. "Good we strike their fortress tomorrow." Luna stated finishing her speech.

*GROWL!*

"What was that?" Fluttershy quietly asked from across the table.

"Solar, Cloud, Mecha, and Midnight can you please go see what that was?" Luna asked

"Yes." We all responded as we jumped up and ran to figure out what that horrible loud noise was.

We found ourselves opening a door to a balcony overlooking all of Canterlot. All we could see were fires and destruction. In the center there was a huge 50 foot tall blue bear with stars over it.

"Give me a break." I asked under my breath before asking "Ready?" As we sprang into action to fight this gigantic beast.

**ok this was really super late and I'm sorry i wasnt motivated at all and i didn't update but it didn't help bioshock infinite came out. Anyway I rethought about what i said the next story was and there is a poll open for you to decide i shouldn't make my next story off one persons word i should get the majority of readers thoughts. Im hoping this story will make it to 30 chapters that would be an accomplishment in my book considering i never expected to get this far. Thanks for reading this far and please continue for the rest. Remember review or PM if you have any questions or just to say good job and ill respond :)**

**-Diddykong09 **


	24. Bigger and Bigger

**Disclaimer:**** dont own mlp**

We rushed for the giant creature as it destroyed more buildings.

"What is this thing?" I asked as we all took to the skies

"I believe it's an Ursa." Mecha stated, "but i've only ever read of them."

"Does it have a weakness?" Solar asked

"Does it really matter as long as it is taken down." Cloud responded

"Good point." Solar said as we finally made it to the Ursa

"Ready?" I asked as they replied with nods, "Ok lets do this."

we attacked the Ursa with bucks as we maneuvered around the creature trying not to get hit with it's humongous paws.

we flew up above the Ursa to share ideas on how to stop this thing

"This doesn't seem to be working." Cloud stated

"Yea, he doesn't seem to be hurting too much." Solar agreed

"Well how about some help then?" Asked Applejack as Luna and the girls flew over.

"How did you get wings?" I asked admiring their new butterfly wings.

"It's a spell." Twilight stated, "they can't survive hotter temperatures or else they disintegrate."

"Hm." I responded

We all examined the massive creature and remembered that they're more important things than magic butterfly wings.

"So how are we gonna defeat this thing?" Solar asked

"Could magic help?" Mecha questioned

"I don't think magic would hurt the situation anymore than what it already is." Luna stated

"Ok then lets continue." I stated as we continued our assault on the Ursa. Luna and Twilight's horns started to glow as they began to charge a spell.

Cloud,Solar,Mecha, and Applejack continually bucked the Ursa like a swarm of angry bees, while Rainbow dash,Rarity, and I continually distracted the Ursa from it's real real attackers.

The Ursa Roared and growled as it tired from the many blows it was receiving. The Ursa swiped the air trying to defend itself while tiring the creature even more.

"Get back everypony!" Twilight yelled. We all flew away from the Ursa hastily. Luna and Twilight released the spells at the same time. As the spells headed towards the Ursa the beams of magic swirled around one another. The spells hit with a bright light. We all covered our eyes with our hooves until the light faded and we were able to see again.

The spells seemed to only slightly damage the Ursa instead of the knock out the spells seemed they would give.

I looked at Twilight and Luna to see they were exhausted but focused on something so, I looked back to see Fluttershy flying towards the angry beast! "Fluttershy what are you doing?" I asked scared hopping the Ursa wouldn't bring his large paw down onto her.

"I'm going to talk to him." Fluttershy stated as she flew even closer to the Ursa.

I looked back to see if the expression I had was shared with anyone else. To my surprise no one looked worried. They all had curious stares locked on Fluttershy and the beast.

Fluttershy made it to the beast as she started to whisper to it. If I had to guess what she was saying it would probably be close to "Why are you attacking?" or "Please leave." but, I couldn't be sure.

We all stared for what seemed like forever until the beast got a somber looking smile as he raised his paw above it's head in a way that looked like he was going to hit Fluttershy with a quick swipe at her.

"No!" We all yelled as RainbowDash being the fast flier she is flew over and bucked the Ursa in it's eye.

The Ursa turned and ran away wailing an ear Pearcing cry, in moments the Ursa was out of sight.

"What did you do!?" Fluttershy exclaimed "Do you know what you just did?"

"Saved you?" RainbowDash asked with a worried look to match Fluttershy's

"No and if bears cubs are like Ursa minors then that cry let the mother Ursa know he was in trouble." Fluttershy explained

"Wait so your saying that thing has a mother?!" I asked hopping for the answer to be no but expecting a very real and serious yes.

Fluttershy nodded as the ground began to shake, we all looked around the ruins of southern of Canterlot to see nothing.

"Does it have a weakness?" I asked Fluttershy who looked over to Twilight.

"The books I have read about Ursi contained little facts and it was mostly myths and legends, so that's a definite I don't know." Twilight responded

"It doesn't matter if it has a weakness or not." Mecha stated

"Yea, we will stop it no matter what." Cloud added

I looked over to Solar, he put his hoof out and I knew what he meant by it so, I placed my hoof with his, one by one hooves were added until we all had a hoof in. "For Equestria and for our freedom!" Solar yelled as we all nodded with smiles. We all looked over to see a purple bear with stars all over it that was about 100 times bigger than the Ursa Minor. The mother Ursa had a large blue star between her eyes. Her teeth and claws were about the size of her Ursa Minor alone.

We all were prepared for the battle that was about to unfold. We all had stern faces waiting to see what the Ursa Major was going to do.

Our patience was rewarded with a very loud ground shaking roar. We charged in and readied ourselves for the onslaught of bucks this Ursa Major was going to receive.

The Ursa Major was faster, stronger, and more resistant to our bucks. Looking around at us and you could tell we all knew this.

Wait a minute I thought as I recalled the battle with the Ursa Minor. One key part stuck in my mind making me face-hoof. "Why are we not going for it's eyes?" I asked

"That's a good question." Solar said as we all started to target the Ursa Major's eyes. Out of the first wave of bucks only Applejack and Luna's bucks hit the Ursa's eyes.

The Ursa Major roared in pain but the fight was far from over Even though the Ursa's eyes were full of tears and it was franticly swinging it's large paws in a desperate attempt to hit one of us.

"I'm kinda tired of fighting innocent creatures because the Four Ponies won't fight us." I stated staring at the pained creature

"Well what ever they were trying to do they bought themselves some time." Luna responded.

I sighed and nodded as the Ursa Major started to regain it's sight.

The Ursa looked even angrier now. With a roar the star between it's eyes started to glow a dark purple to match it's fur.

"What is this?" I asked

I was answered when the Ursa Major opened it's mouth and shot a beam of light. It wasn't even close to hitting anyone but the damage of the attack was unthinkable.

"Stay higher in the air so the Ursa doesn't cause anymore destruction with that beam." Luna ordered

The star started to glow again and we were ready for the beam that would get shot.

The Ursa aimed at RainbowDash but she was easily able to move out of the way the beam. It flew farther and farther into the sky until it was out of our vision.

I looked back to see Mecha had shot a missile. It growled as it swung it's gigantic paws.

While the beast was distracted Solar and Cloud bucked the Ursa in the eyes. It reared back again roaring in pain.

"Twilight, Luna can you do those spells again?" I asked

"I think I can. Can you Twilight?" Luna asked preparing her spell

Twilight nodded and started to prepare her spell also.

"This seems difficult to me but can you shoot the spells so they cross again while the Ursa fires it's laser?" I wondered

"We can try." Twilight said as the Ursa started to recover. Just as expected the Ursa's star started to glow again as Twilight and Luna prepared to fire their spells.

The Ursa released it's beam as did Twilight and Luna. The spells crossed again making it more powerful as it hit the Ursa's laser beam. There was a blinding light where the beams met. The beams were pushing agenst each other but Twilight And Luna's beam overpowered the Ursa Major's laser causing the spell to hit the Ursa in the mouth. The Ursa let out a defeated whimper as it got up with another defeated cry and ran towards the direction of the Everfree Forest.

I looked back with a smile and said, "That's how it's done!" Everypony's smiles met mine until we were all dragged back to reality and saw the southern section of Canterlot in ruins.

"So what now?" RainbowDash asked

"We prepare for the Four Ponies." Luna said as we all made our way back to the castle to sleep in the remaining night hopping for a better tomorrow.

**Ok guys I hope this is good for you all i finished a complete notebook with this chapter so i need to find a new one also im going to washington dc on thursday and i'll get back on saturday so that will put a window where i cant work on the story so i hope you all enjoyed this and dont forget to review or pm thank you all.**

**-Diddykong09**


	25. Before the battle front

**Disclaimer: dont own mlp**

We all got back to the castle and made our ways to guest bedrooms in the castle's higher floors passing room after room we slowly lost more and more of the group till Solar and I were left.

"See ya tomorrow Midnight. Im heading for the barracks." He stated leaving without another word.

I nodded and said, "Ok good night."

I walked over to a door and looked through it's glass to see it was a balcony. I walked on to it and rested my hooves agenst the stone railing. I looked over the city of Canterlot. It was so much more peaceful now than it had been in the hours before. The fires stopped, the smoke cleared, but on the harrison the southern ruins were still broken down and nothing more than rubble.

I sighed as I turned around and went to walk back into the castle but stopped suddenly when I saw a human girl That had faded from my memory long ago her long dark hair was flowing and her blue eyes focused on me.

"Aren't you that one girl from California?" I asked going off the little memories i could go off of.

"Miss me?" She asked smiling darkly

"Not really I forgot about you." I stated honestly

"Ouch well I hope you didn't forget this." She stated as she tried to kick me.

I dodged her and her kick caused her to fly over the railing.

I closed my eyes waiting for the sickening splat that was sure to come, but it didn't. A few seconds later I heard "Um... Could you help me please?" From the same girl who moments ago tried to kick me. I ran to look over the ledge to see the girl hanging on to a long banner attached to the balcony rails.

I knew I wasn't evil or sick enough to let her fall so I answered "Hold on." As I flew down to her.

She got on my back and I flew her up on to the balcony. "Thank you for not letting me fall." She stated

"I'm not going to let someone die that I can save. Even if they tried to kill me." I said looking at the girl

She blushed awkwardly and said "Sorry."

"Don't be." I stated as I saw Luna on the highest tower on the castle. "Can I fly you around?" I asked getting ready to head to Luna.

She looked at me and said "Sure and by the way my name is Mandy."

She got on my back and I took off toward Luna in an undefined flight path. "So Mandy how did you get to Equestria?" I asked

"Well." Mandy started, " I went to bed and woke up in a forest surrounded by the four ponies."

"That was like me except I passed out and woke up in Canterlot." I shared

"I want to get back to Earth." Mandy stated

"Why? Ok well besides family, friends and your whole life altogether." I asked

"I never really wanted to be here." Mandy explained

I nodded as a memory came to my mind. "Mandy when we were in California you said the four ponies killed Drake but he was alive and he sent me back to Equestria after you left. So what happened?" I asked

"Well." Mandy started, "I never killed him even though the four ponies ordered me to but, I can't and wont kill anyone. However I will not disobey the orders given to me. Anyway I spared Drake and when the four ponies thought he was dead I stole magic from War and used it to teleport drake back to Earth."

"So you used your one chance you had to get back to Earth to help a man in need now that's a sacrifice." I stated getting what had happened

"I know just wish I was back on Earth in my room." Mandy stated in a choked voice

"I might be able to help you get back to Earth." I stated

"Really? How!" Mandy exclaimed

"I'm not exactly sure but I think Luna might be able to send you back." I answered her excitement

"That's great but the four ponies will be furious." Mandy stated scared

"So? Their downfall is sooner than you might think." I reassured her

"I hope you're right." She said as we reached Luna. She hoped off from my back as Luna met us.

"Luna." I started, "This is Mandy and the four ponies forced her to fight she wants to get back to Earth can you help her?"

"I can try but it would be a one way trip if it succeeded so, are you sure?" Luna responded

Mandy nodded and said, "Yes I know this please send me back."

Luna nodded and charged her horn with a spell.

"Thank you both." Mandy said to Luna and I. We nodded respectfully and Luna let go of the spell sending Mandy to Earth.

I looked over to Luna and asked, "Do you think we are ready to face the four ponies?"

"During the battle with the Ursae I watched as all of you stallions become the heros we needed so, yes I know we are ready."

I smiled back trusting what the princess of the night had said to me. "What about the ruins?" I asked our smiles fading as we looked over the ruined section of city.

"Don't worry all of the citizens will more than likely pitch in to help rebuild for their homeless neighbors." Luna answered

"I hope you're right." I stated

"you should get some sleep." The night princess stated

"You're probably right Luna but, I don't think I would be able to." I said, "I feel as if I would try to sleep I would end up staring as the ceiling, or wander around the castle."

"I know you are more than likely egar to go to battle with the four ponies but, staying awake will dull your senses so, go to sleep I can help you." Luna stated

"How?" I asked

"I'm princess of the night and I have night related powers." Luna stated with a mysterious tone

"Ok so how do these mysterious powers work?" I asked

"Go to your bed in the barracks and try to sleep. I will then use my powers." She said

"Ok." I responded as I made my way to my bed.

A few minutes later I was on my bed in the barracks waiting for something to happen as I stared at the ceiling.

"So when is this going to happen?" I wondered to myself

after that though I emedatly began to feel drowsy and fell asleep into a dream.

I looked around and saw Luna standing in the distance of this completely white world. I ran over to Luna.

"Hey princess what are you doing here?" I asked

"Remember my night related powers? They allow me to make ponies sleepy, enter their dreams, and bring other ponies to dreams." Luna explained

"Cool." I stated

"But we are not here to play I brought us here, watch this." Luna stated as she charged a spell.

I watched as Luna opened nine portals to different one had a pony in them. We called for each pony untill we had Solar, Mecha, Cloud, Rainbowdash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight in my dream area.

"Where are we?" Applejack asked

"We are in a dream Midnight's dream to be exact." Luna answered as we all looked around the seemingly endless white heading off in every direction.

"Midnight can you change this scenery by thinking one up?" Luna asked

"I can do that?" I asked as I thought of Canterlot Castle.

Around us Canterlot Castle started to morph making the white disappear in castle walls.

We all looked around examining what had happened as Luna stated "Follow me."

We all followed her to the conference room we were in before the Ursa Minor attacked. Luna sat at the table as the rest of us got seats around it.

"So what are we doing here?" Twilight asked

"I had an idea to save time so we could be prepared sooner." Luna answered

"How?" I asked

"By having us prepare for the battle while we are sleeping." Luna answered again

"Ok well we know there are four ponies." Solar stated

"And they will more than likely have tricks that they pull out of a hat at the last second." Cloud added

"You mean like the Ursa Major and Minor?" Mecha asked

"Yea." Cloud stated

"Ok and if all these things happen what do we need to have that will help us?" Luna asked

"Hmm... Lets take the battle with the four ponies plus any tricks they use to distract us and say the battle will last about three hours give or take another hour." I stated

"What if they are all together who will fight who?" Applejack asked

"Ok how does this sound, Luna Twilight, and cloud will fight Pestilence; Rainbowdash, Rarity, and Mecha get Famine; Pinkie, Solar, and Applejack fight death; and Fluttershy and I get War. Everypony nodded as Luna informed us it was day as we all faded to consciousness.

**sorry for late update ill update more often now that school is out pm or comment if any questions. Also post a comment of what you want the next story to be of out of this selection of choices**

**mlp & minecraft**

**mlp & bioshock (rapture as setting)**

**or a sequel to this story?**

**please give your responses. Thank you Diddykong09**


	26. Into The Forrest

**Disclaimer: Don't own MLP**

I sat up in my bed and looked over to Solar who was already up. We exited the barracks and headed for the guest bedrooms to meet up with the others.

About halfway there we met Cloud and Mecha."Hey guys." Cloud stated as he and Mecha approached

"Hey where are you guys heading?" Solar asked

"Luna asked us to come get you two." Mecha replied

"Oh." Solar stated "Then lets go."

We arrived at the conference room that we had seen the previous day both awake and asleep.

Luna and the girls were getting things ready before we headed out for the battle.

"Hey princess." I stated as we approached

"Thank you." Luna said to Mecha and Cloud"No problem princess." Mecha said as we joined them at the table.

"Princess are we ready to head out?" I asked

"Not quite I'm waiting for some last minute equipment." Luna stated "It's a collar that makes the wearer unable to perform magic."

"So are we gonna use them on the four ponies after we subdue them?" I asked

"Precisely." Luna simply answered.

Just then a mare walked in and handed Luna the four collars. "Thank you." Luna stated as she took the collars

The mare bowed and left without a word.

"Anypony need anything before we head out?" Luna asked

We all shook our heads no and started on our way to the four ponies base in the Everfree Forest.

We got to the edge of the forest after about thirty minutes of walking.

" I had guards scout ahead and they told me that the fortress is to the west of our current position." Luna

"Shouldn't we have some armor?" Mecha asked

"Oh I completely forgot to say that there is a guard base set up 2.5 miles from the fortress." Luna told as we started our way into the forest.

"How far is the base from us?" Cloud asked

"About 30 miles." Luna answered "We will get to the camp and depending on the time will rest and continue on the next day."

"Why don't we teleport?" I asked

"Well you see to teleport you need to have an exact destination in mind and neither Twilight or I have a destination." Luna stated

"Oh." I stated, "So the Everfree Forest."

"What about it?" Twilight asked

"Think we will run into the Ursa again?" I asked

"We might run into a creature or two but not an Ursa Major or Minor." Twilight reassured

"What kind of creatures?" Cloud asked

"Well maybe a Cockatrice, a dragon, could be a Manticore, Timberwolves, or a horde of Parasprites." Twilight answered with her knowledge

"Aren't Parasprites the things that over ran ponyville that one time?" Mecha asked

"Yes." Twilight replied

"Those things were horrible." Solar commented

as we delved deeper into the forest it began to get darker and darker until we could only see a few feet in front of us, the only sources of light came from Rarity, Twilight, and Luna's horns as they gave off a faint glow.

"It sure is getting d-d-dark." Fluttershy quietly whispered to me

"Don't worry Fluttershy we are going to be fine." I reassured her whispering back

She gave a weak smile as Luna whispered to Solar. Solar nodded and flew above the forest canopy.

Moments later he returned and whispered back to Luna.

"Ok." Luna stated "Well it seems sundown is apon us and we are still 10 miles away from the camp, but I have to raise the moon and by that time it will be 10:00 pm So should we make camp?" Luna asked

We entered an opening in the forest and agreed to make camp, as the ponies around me eagerly took jobs I stood there with memories from the last camp but, quickly shook the thoughts away as Luna asked "Midnight what do you want to do?"

"Um... I'm sorry my mind went blank for a second who's doing what?" I asked

Solar and Cloud are gathering wood and making a fire, Mecha wanted to get water from a nearby lake, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity are unpacking food and blankets, Applejack and Rainbowdash are looking for dangers in the surrounding area, and Fluttershy is making a shelter." Luna graciously listed.

"Ok." I stated "I'll help with the shelter."

I walked over to Fluttershy who was making a fairly decent shelter. "Can I help?" I asked

"Fluttershy turned and stated "Please."

I smiled and grabbed Tree branches with my mouth and helped Fluttershy make a shelter for all 11 of us to sleep under. We finished and stared at our work in contempt.

"Marvelous shelter darling." Rarity commented to Fluttershy

"Oh, it was nothing." Fluttershy stated blushing

"It is a good shelter Fluttershy." I chimed in as the fire started

We looked over to Solar and Cloud smiling at their handy work "Told you it would work." Cloud stated to Solar as we walked over to the fire to get warm.

"FIRE!" Pinkie yelled as she ran over and pounced on a spot by the fire as Rainbowdash and Applejack came out of the woods into the clearing and joined us by the fire.

"Any creatures?" Twilight asked

"Not that we saw." Applejack responded

"That's good to hear." Solar stated as we all started to het comfortable with our surroundings.

I started to lose myself in the fire as I thought about the adventure I have been on since I had made my way into this world but, I was soon brought back to reality as Luna addressed Mecha.

"Mecha how was your search?" Luna asked

"Successful here." Mecha said as he took a jug filled with water off his back.

"Very nice." Luna replied as we all welcomed him to the fire

"Anypony know a good scary story?" Rainbowdash asked

"I know one." Mecha stated "Some say that in the deepest sections of the Everfree Forest lies a creature so grotesque so hideous it doesn't even have a face but, one look into its blankless expression-less face can leave you crazy with your mind under its control and nopony can save you. It's known only by its name the Slendermare!"

I held back a smile thinking even Equestria has their own Slenderman. After that thought I remembered Equestria has mythical creatures unlike Earth. After that I came to the conclusion that I was not sleeping this night... make that EVER. I looked over to Fluttershy to see her hiding behind Pinkie. As the story continued I constantly looked out into the forest searching for a creature that I didn't know existed or not

the story finally ended we were all frightened "Hehe nice story." Rainbowdash said trying not to sound frightened

Mecha chuckled and headed for the shelter to sleep at the sight of our fright.

We all took drinks of the water before we dumped the last of it on the fire to put it out. After we all headed to the shelter to sleep.

After a few minutes there was a rustling in bushes around us.

"What was that?" Rarity asked

"It sounded like a twig snapping Twilight said unsure of herself

"I'm sure it was nothing." Applejack stated

After a few minutes when we all got our peace of mind back we started to hear what sounded like somepony running around the camp. When I was able to see somewhat into the dark I was able to make out what seemed to be a large winged bear.

"Can any of you see that?" I asked

"What?" The mares asked

"It looked like a bear with wings." I stated

"Here wait I have a night vision spell." Twilight said as her horn glowed for a few seconds

After that we all were able to see in a greenish tint.

The "winged bear" turned out to be a manticore and from everyponies reaction I could tell it wasn't good.

We all took fighting stances as Fluttershy just looked at us and walked over to the manticore.

"Hello again." Fluttershy stated to the beast

the manticore responded with a happy growl.

"You know this thing?" Applejack asked

"Remember the manticore the day Nightmare Moon took over?" Fluttershy asked

"Yea sugarcube why?" Applejack responded

"Well it's the same manticore." Fluttershy stated

The manticore happily growled again.

Fluttershy walked over and hugged the creature. "Good boy." She said as the creature barked

"It was wonderful to see you too." Fluttershy said as the creature bounded happily into the dark forest.

Soon after the effects of Twilight's spell wore off leaving us in darkness with nothing else to do but sleep we all headed back to the shelter for the battle that would take place tomorrow.

**Ok guys here is this chapter the updates will get faster I promise need to get done with summer reading then all my free time will be put into the story hang with me and ill try to complete my challenge to make my story end the day it started a year ago, please R&R and I will see you all soon**

**-Diddykong09**


End file.
